


A Demon's Heart

by Tenten_Hinamori



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Parents, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Half-Demon, Half-Human, Lost Worlds - Freeform, locked heart - Freeform, miserable childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenten_Hinamori/pseuds/Tenten_Hinamori
Summary: Tenten had already been through a shit ton, now she has to deal with heartless, a pervy monkey, and her Uncle Donald and Goofy. What's next?
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Swallowed World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. This is my Kingdom Hearts. You'll finally know more about my girls. Hope you enjoy.

"Onee-chan…Suka is being mean again." Anna, my 2nd little sister, complained. I just sighed. It was always like this since the death of our parents. "Get used to it you pest." Suka, my 3rd little sister, growled. Suka and Anna use to get along so well, but since we lost our parents and had to leave home because the council that runs our family threatened my sisters and made us leave, they've changed. Anna became more girly and Suka became a lot meaner. Angela, the 1st little sister, is super shy and gets scared easily. Sophie, the youngest, is super sweet and kind, except when you piss her off.

"That's enough out of both of you or else I'm gonna take away your weapons and powers for a week understand?!" I growled annoyed. Anna and Suka hugged each other scared. "Y-Yes mam." They said in fear. I sighed.

**(This next paragraph is Tenten talking to you readers)**

I'm Tenten Kiken Hinamori. I'm the eldest daughter of our late goddess Kieara Hinamori, may she rest in peace, and Diran Hinamori, may he rest in peace. I'm next in line for the goddess throne in the demon world of Rerumu, however, because of the council from our grandmother, on my mom's side, things have gone to ruin. As a result of this, my sisters and I were forced to flee, to learn about ourselves and learn to control our powers.

I was human until I turned 12, then I gained powers that I didn't know I had. Suka was bitten by the vampire that had killed our parents. Anna was experimented on as a child and has a psychic ability now. Angela has electrical powers and turns into a mouse and Sophie has powers over the darkness.

It's confusing to us too, so don't feel bad. Anyway, right now we're making our way to the mountain through the woods to train and get stronger.

**(Back to the story)**

"How much longer nee-chan~" Anna whined. I sighed. "Not much longer Anna." I said. I sighed, tucking my hair into my hair, making me look like a boy while wishing that we could have this grand adventure and soon.

As if on cue, these weird shadow monsters suddenly appeared. Each of us got ready to fight. I summoned my double-sided scythe as Anna pulled out her guns, Suka her scythe, and Sophie her sword. Angela summoned lightning to strike the monsters. As we fought, I noticed the sky getting dark. I looked up to see a huge black hole. "What the hell?!" I yelled as we began to get pulled in. Each of us grabbed each other's hands and I grabbed onto a tree branch. "Hold on!" I yelled. But right after I said that I felt something claw my hand, making me let go of the branch and my sisters. We all yelled as we were pulled in and I blacked out.


	2. Traverse Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. Next chapter is here. Hope you enjoy.

**Sora's Pov**

I groaned as I felt something lick my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see a yellow dog. "What a dream…" I said closing my eyes until I was jumped on by the dog. "Ah! This isn't a dream!" I said in shock. The dog then ran to the end of the ally, where a boy was unconscious. "Hey!" I exclaimed in shock then ran to him. I shook his shoulders.

"Hey, hey kid. Wake up." I said trying to wake him. I soon heard a groan from him as he began to wake up. He slowly pushed himself up and held his head. "W-what happened? Where am I?" he asked after looking around a bit. _He almost sounds like a girl._

"You mean, you don't know where you are either?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. "You're not from here?" He asked. "No, I'm from Destiny Island." I answered. "Oh, I'm from Remaru." He said. "I'm Sora. You are?" I asked helping him up. "Tenten." He answered. 'Isn't that a girl's name?' I thought but just shrugged it off.

"Wait, my sisters!" He suddenly yelled then ran off. "Hey!" I called after him and tried to follow him, but he was fast and I lost him. "Man he's fast. Better look around." I sighed and began to walk around.

**Tenten's Pov**

"Where are they?! Please let them be safe." I prayed in my head as I looked for them. I asked around, showing people a picture of my sisters and I, but no one had seen them. "Please be safe girls." I said to myself. I ran into some weird ninja girl, who has short, black hair and wears a metal headband with two green tassels. She wears a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. We fought a bit, but I easily won. I then slowly realized that I was in another world. Our mom had always told us about other worlds, but I had never seen them. _No way, I'm in another world. Maybe I'll see Uncle Mickey._ I thought slowly smiling.

I walked around, what I learned was the 2nd district when I heard a sudden yell. I quickly ran to it when I saw one of those shadow monsters from home. "Them again?!" I yelled in shock. The monster disappeared and I ran towards it, only to run into Sora. "Ow, sorry man." He said. "No, my fault, sorry." I said getting up. He got up and looked around. "They're here too." He said. "You saw those monsters before?" I asked. "Yea, they were on my island before I ended up here." He said. "Same here for me and my home." I said.

We decided to travel together for a bit. I told him that I was looking for my sisters. I learned he was looking for his friends. We walked back into the first district. We went into one of the shops and Sora spoke to the sales clerk then we walked back outside. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice said to us. "Who are you?" Sora asked. A man, wearing, black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt, and a short, black jacket that is short-sleeved, walked out from the side of the building.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The man asked himself, placing a hand on his forehead. "Rude much?" I asked. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked. "Never mind. Now, let's see hat Keyblade." The man said walking forward.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said standing ready to fight. "Alright, have it your way then." The man said, placing what looked like a blade and a gun mixed into one, on his shoulder. "I'll leave this to you." I said sitting on the railing. As thus, they began to fight. From what I could tell, this guy was a lot stronger than Sora.

After a while, Sora passed out. _Why am I not surprised?_ I thought to myself. "Hey, you found it." A new voice said. I looked to see that ninja girl from earlier. "Still… It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." The man said.

I jumped over. "Since you know what his blade is, then you know what's going on?" I asked. "Yes, Come with us and I'll explain everything." He said picking Sora up. I nodded and followed them to a hotel room, where Leon laid Sora down on the bed. "Let's wait for him to wake up." Leon said. I nodded and began to sharpen my double-sided scythe.

**Sora's Pov**

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." I heard Kairi's voice said to me. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes to see Kairi. "You ok?" Kairi asked. "I guess…" I said. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi said. I stared at her for a bit. "I'm so glad that you're ok Kairi." I said.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She said. "Huh?" I said in shock then blinked to see a different girl. I looked around to see Tenten sharpening a weapon and the man from earlier. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said. "That's Leon." The man said. "They Keyblade…" I said seeing it next to him.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said. "I was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said. "And you couldn't just tell him that before?" Tenten asked wiping off her scythe. "He insisted on fighting." Leon said. Tenten scoffed.

"Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said picking up the Keyblade. The Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in my hand. "That's handy." Tenten chuckled. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" I asked annoyed. "Yea, what happened to me and Sora's worlds? And what are those monsters?" Tenten asked.

**Tenten's Pov.**

Sora and I listened as Leon and Yuffie explained about the worlds and the heartless. "Hey, you 2 ever heard of a man named Ansem?" Yuffie asked. The name sounded familiar. "I think I have. My mom mentioned the name before." I said. "Your mom?" Leon asked. Yes. My mom is the one who told me about the different worlds. She mentioned his name a few times, but that was when I was a kid." I said.

"He was the one studying the heartless. Everything he learned about from them was in a very detailed report. However, the pages are scattered everywhere." Yuffie said. They explained a bit more about Ansem and the heartless. "So… this is the key?" Sora asked. "Exactly." Yuffie said. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you. No matter what." Leon said.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said. "We don't ask to get chosen, we just are. That's how things are." I said. "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said. "So tough luck." Leon said. "How did all this happen? I remember being in my room…" Sora said then gasped standing up. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" he said sadly. "You know what? I really don't know." Leon said. "Is it the same for my home and my sisters?!" I growled pissed.

He just ignored me. I growled and walked out of the room, onto the balcony, and jumped off, landing on my feet. I then walked off to think.

**Sora's Pov**

I watched Tenten leave then sighed. I walked up to Leon. "The heartless will appear at any time. Best prepare yourself." He said. "Yuffie, let's join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." He said. "Leon!" Yuffie yelled pointing to heartless as they appeared.

"Yuffie, Go!" Leon yelled getting in front of her. Yuffie ran into the next room. "Sora, let's go!" Leon said getting ready to fight. He hit one of the heartless out the window and we followed. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the big guy and take him down." Leon said going ahead.

I nodded and attacked as many heartless as I could. I was beginning to worry about Tenten, not sure if he could fight or not. I made my way into district 3 and looked around. No heartless were around, which was odd. I walked into the middle of the district and looked around. I soon heard an explosion and looked up to see a duck and a dog flying towards me.

I tried to move out the way but got crushed by them. "Oh, the key!" The exclaimed. Soon everything began to shake. Walls form around the exits and heartless appeared. We all began to fight. Soon a huge heartless appeared and we began to fight it. It went to attack me, but something stopped it. I looked to see Tenten holding it down with a chain.

"Finish it spiky!" He yelled. I nodded and attacked it, finishing it off. A heart appeared and floated away. I then looked at the duck and dog. "So, you were looking for me?" I asked. They both nodded. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said coming up from behind.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The dog said. I looked down. I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" I said. "Of course!" The duck said. I looked up. "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said. "Yeah, I guess." I said sighing.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" The duck asked. The dog leaned close to him. "Yea, ya gotta look funny, like us!" he chuckled. The duck pushed him away. "This boat runs on happy faces." The duck said. "Happy?" I asked sadly. I waited a bit then gave them the biggest grin I could. They started laughing. "That's one funny face!" The dog laughed.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." I said. "Donald Duck." The duck said holding out his hand. "Name's Goofy." The dog said putting his hand on Donald's. "I'm Sora." I said pointing my hand on top.

"I know you're not going without me." I heard Tenten said walking up. "Tenten!" Donald and Goofy yelled tackling him. "Wha!" Tenten yelled getting crushed. "You know each other?" I asked confused. "They're my uncles." Tenten chuckled pushing them off then got up. "I have to find my sisters, so I'm coming too." He said putting his hand on top of our when we put our hands together.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said. We all walked to the 1st district. Leon advised us to make sure we were prepared to go. "I've got potions and ethers, so we should be good. I have to find my sisters and fast." Tenten said. "Then let's go." I said. We all boarded Donald and Goofy's ship, which was called the gummi ship, and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room within another world, 6 dark figures watch the 4 heroes talking. "That little squirt took down that heartless. Who'd have thought it?" A man with fire burning on his head asked. "Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." A man with a staff answered. "Why don't we just turn him into a heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." A woman with tentacles cackled. "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoogle me eyes. They're all bilge rats by the look of them." A man with a hook said. "You're no prize yourself." A talking bag of bugs laughed. "Shut up!" the hook man argued. "Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him whole? Either way, he could be quite useful." A woman with horns said smiling evilly.

"Yea, but we have a slight problem there Maleficent." The flame head said. "Yes, the girl. She is not fully human, but half-demon. Her power is highly unusual, and yet, powerful at the same time. Do not worry Hades, I have a plan for her already in effect." Maleficent said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2. If you liked it, please give me a review. Have a great day everyone.


	3. Wonderland

**Tenten's Pov**

"Wait, you 2 are looking for Uncle Mickey?!" I asked in shock. "Yes." Donald said. "Their king is your uncle?" Sora asked "He's my godfather, but I call him Uncle. He and my mom knew each other very well. He used to come to visit us every summer until my mom and dad died." I said.

"I'm sorry about your parents Tenten." Goofy said. "It's fine. I miss them, but things like this happen, we can't control them. They're in a much better place now." I said. "What's your world like?" Sora asked. "Complete and total chaos." I answered agitated. "What do you mean?" Donald asked confused. "Since my mother's death, the council that ran the DW with her and changed everything. It's no longer safe at home. People are staring and getting killed. Unless I do something about it, life in the DW will be lost…" I said clenching my fist.

"That makes you royalty doesn't it?" Sora asked. I chuckled. "Yep, I'm the heir to the throne, but I'll have to fight for it. Anyway, we're at the next world." I said looking out the window. From what I can tell, I'm gonna have a headache after this world…

Donald landed the ship but as we got off the ship, we all fell into what I guess was one huge rabbit hole. However, as we got deeper, pictures began to show up and we all slowly floated down. Goofy started to lay on his back if you can call it that, as we floated down. Sora, Donald and I landed on our feet once we reached the bottom in a room, which was odd. Goofy, however, turned over and landed on his stomach.

Then, a white rabbit, wearing a red coat and holding a pocket watch ran by say, "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" We all just stared in disbelief as ran out the room, turning the corner. "Ok?" I said confused.

We all just followed it. We got to this door and when we opened it, there was another door. I opened that one and there was another door. Sora opened that one and thankfully there were no more doors. Each of us took a turn to get through, I, however, got fucking stuck. "A little help." I groaned. _Damn my hips._ I'm not fat, the door is just a lot smaller than it looks. Sora grabbed my hands and pulled me out, but because of the force, we crashed into the wall. "Ow." We both groaned. "Gwarsh, are you 2 ok?" Goofy asked helping us up. "Could be better." I groaned getting up.

We all looked around the room that had a bed, a few chairs, a stove, table (that was painted onto the floor) and a very small door which the rabbit had just gone through.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked crouching down next to the door. "No, you're simply too big." The doorknob said. "Wah! It talks!" Donald and I shouted in shock. The doorknob yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." He said. "Good morning." Goofy said waving. "Good night. I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob yawned. "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked. "Why don't you try the bottle… over there?" The doorknob asked and we looked behind up to see the table appear from the ground along with 2 bottles. I grabbed the bottle with the blue label. "Well, bottoms up." I said then drank a bit.

I could feel myself getting smaller. I jumped onto the table as I shrank and soon I stopped. I was now the size of the bottle. "Aw, look how cute." Donald snickered patting my head with his finger. I grabbed his finger, lifted him up and threw him into the wall.

**Sora's Pov.**

I laughed when Tenten threw Donald into the wall. Even when tiny he's strong. "Do that again and I'll break your finger!" Tenten yelled his voice all squeaky. I laughed hearing his voice. "Hurry up and shrink you morons!" he yelled. I laughed then drank some as did Goofy and Donald. Soon we all were itty bitty. Tenten looked annoyed. He jumped off the table and went to the doorknob. "The damn thing fell asleep damn it!" he yelled annoyed.

I sweatdropped. He certainly has a potty mouth. I saw that he was looking towards the bed. He walked towards it then pushed on it. Then it went into the wall. "What is up with this world…?" I thought. There was a little doorway in the wall. "Come on you 3." Tenten called walking through. We quickly caught up to him and we were suddenly in a garden. Living cards cleared the way, showing what looked like a trial.

From what I could see, 2 girls were on trial. The white rabbit from before ran onto a podium and blew a horn. "Court is now in session!" He said. "We're on trial, but why?" One of the girls, she was wearing a little blue dress and a black ribbon in her hair asked. The white Rabbit ignored her. "Her Majesty, the queen of Hearts, presiding!" He said.

The Queen of Hearts a large woman, dressed in regal attire and carrying a small wand with a red heart on the tip, sat at what was the judge's chair. "These girls are the culprits. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!" she bellowed.

"That is so unfair!" The first girl argued. "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen of Hearts asked. I looked at the second girl and I could see she was scared by how much she was shaking. "Of course! We've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!" The first girl stated. "Silence! You dare defy me?" The Queen of Hearts bellowed angrily, pounding her fists down.

"Hey, guys, we should help them out." I said. "Yeah, but the-" Donald began to say. "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked. "Meddling!" Donald corrected him. "Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy said. I tilted my head and saw Tenten staring at the second girl.

"The court finds the defendants… guilty as charged!" The queen of Hearts yelled. The girls hugged each other scared. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart… off with their heads!" The queen of Hearts yelled pointing at the girl. The cards moved towards them "No no! Oh please!" The first girl pleaded. "Onee-chan!" The second girl yelled.

Tenten gasped then quickly moved forward, summoning his scythe. He slashed at the cards, cutting them in half. "I've seen enough!" he yelled. "Onee-chan!" The second girl cried hugging him. Tenten hugged her back. "Are you ok Angela? You weren't hurt were you?" Tenten asked her looking over her. Angela shook her head crying. "I'm fine." She said.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The Queen of Hearts yelled. "I know for a fact that my little sister and this girl are not the culprits!" Tenten growled hugging Angela. "You insolent little boy! How dare you speak to me like that?!" The queen of Hearts yelled. "Boy?" Tenten asked. He then chuckled. "Hey you overgrown hippo, I'm a girl!" Tenten yelled ripping of his shirt. Wait, his? I mean hers. Wait, what?! Tenten is a girl?!

I stared in shock at Tenten's body. _A girl… he's a girl… Wow, her body is pretty hot… Is she a D cup? (Help! What is wrong with me?!)_ "Onee-chan! Put your shirt back on!" Angela yelled. "Why?" Tenten asked. "Why she asks…" Angela said crying.

 _You know, come to think of it._ I thought, looking at my hand and thinking back to when we crashed into the wall.

**Flashback**

When Tenten asked for help, I grabbed his hands then pulled him out, only for us to end up crashing into the wall. I groaned and flexed my hand, only to feel something squishy. _Huh? What's that?_ Before my question was answered, Goofy came over and helped us up.

**Current time.**

I blushed, realizing that I had groped her breast.

Tenten's Pov

A boy. This hippo thought I was a boy. But I'm more pissed off that she attempted to kill Angela. "Why you little…" The Queen of Hearts growled. "We can prove that Angela and this girl are innocent." I said glaring at her. "Bring me evidence of their innocence. Fail and it's off with all your heads!" The Queen of Hearts yelled. The girl was locked up in a cage and when they tried to do the same to Angela, I growled at them, making them back off. "We'll save you Alice-chan." Angela called to the girl as we left.

We entered a forest from another doorway and a cat's head suddenly popped up the vanished. It reappeared and disappeared in random places. It then appeared on a huge stump next to us and the rest of the body appeared, standing on the head. _I have a headache now…_

The cat's body got off its head, picked it up the placed it back on its shoulders. "Who are you?!" Donald yelled. "Who, indeed? Poor Alice and Angela. Soon to lose their heads, and they're not guilty of a thing!" the cat said. "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." Cheshire Cat said then vanished.

"Wait!" Sora yelled. "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are 4 pieces of evidence in all. 3 are a cinch to find. But the 4th is tricky. Big reward if you find all of them. "Should we trust him? Donald asked. Cheshire Cat reappeared. "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." He said the disappeared again.

"Ugh, I hate riddles." I said. "Let's split up. We need to find that evidence fast." I said. "I got Donald and Goofy." Angela said then ran off with them. Sora and I just watched her in shock. I looked at Sora as he looked at me then he looked away. "Well, let's start looking." I said then started searching.

Sora stayed a few feet behind me. "Are you ok?" I asked. "You're a girl…" He mumbled. "You thought I was a boy." I said. "Yea." He sighed. At least he's honest about it. "Don't let it bother you. I dress like a boy because it's easier for me to move in these clothes." I said. He nodded but stayed quiet. We found 2 pieces of evidence in that bizarre room with the doorknob. We went back to the forest and waited to meet up with the others.

We sat against one of the walls of grass waiting. I heard something coming and quickly grabbed Sora and pulled him into the grass. I peeked out to see heartless walking by.

**Sora's POV**

When Tenten suddenly pulled me into the grass, all I could think about was, _holy fucking cow! These are soft as fuck!_ I could feel blood dripping from my nose and a blush forming on my face. I could die happy now. "They're gone." I heard Tenten say, but my mind was mush right now. That didn't last long though, cause Tenten smacked my face a few times. "Wake up." she said. I blinked and looked around to see we were out of the grass and Angela, Donald and Goofy had finally joined us.

**Tenten's POV**

"You found 2 pieces. What about you?" Angela asked.

"2 as well. That's all of it." I said. Cheshire appeared. "Well, look what you've found. Nice going." He said. "Now we can save Alice and Angela." Sora said. "Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?" Cheshire asked. "What do you mean?" Sora asked confused. "I won't tell. But I'll give you something." Cheshire said then gave Sora a blizzard spell and disappeared. "I hate this place. Let's just get going." I said then went back to the queen's castle.

**Sora's Pov**

We presented the evidence to the queen, however, she added one of her own and mixed up the boxes then made us chose only one. I ended up choosing one of our pieces of evidence. The queen got furious and had her cards attack us, after having Alice covered and hoisted up. The crank tower was the only way to get her down, so after it was destroyed, we expect her to be safe, but when the cage was uncovered, Alice was gone.

We all made our way back to the forest and met up with Cheshire again. He told us to find the deserted garden and the upside down room the disappeared. Tenten groaned. "More riddles." Angela giggled. "Just like our papa use to do." She said. Tenten chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Let's go." I said then headed to the back of the forest where a new door was.

We went in to find an abandoned tea party and a small cottage. We walked into the cottage to see it was the bizarre room from before, but this time, upside down. Cheshire appeared and told us to light the lights, so we did. Once both were lit, he told us to hurry back to the original room, for the doorknob might get attacked.

We quickly rushed back to find Cheshire on the table. We climbed up and spoke to him. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad." He said then disappeared. Then this giant Heartless appeared. All of us but Angela summoned our weapons and begun to fight. Angela summoned lightning to fight. The heartless hit Tenten into the fireplace and tried burning her, but I quickly attacked, distracting him so she could get out. After what seemed like forever, we defeat the heartless and another heart flew away.

The doorknob yawned. "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" he asked then yawned again, showing us something in his mouth, which looked like a glowing keyhole. The Keyblade suddenly moved on its own, pointing itself to the keyhole. A beam of light shot out and a sudden locking noise sounded. "What was that?" Donald asked. "You hear that? Sounded like something closed." I said.

Then this weird piece of I don't know what popped out the doorknob's mouth. Donald said he'd hold onto it. Cheshire appeared and told us that Alice was gone the disappeared once again. "Poor Alice-chan." Angela said sadly." "Don't worry, we'll find her." Tenten said. I nodded. "Yea, let's go." I said then ran to the gummi ship. After everyone boarded the ship, we took off.


	4. Deep Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. Next chapter is here. Just so you know, I've always done Deep Jungle before Olympus Coliseum for some odd reason, I don't know why I just do. Also, for this story, Sora is 16 and so is my girl and her sisters. Hope you enjoy.

**Tenten's POV**

"One sister down, 3 more to go." I said stretching. "Wait, you thought nee-chan was a boy?!" Angela asked. "Sadly, yes. It's the clothes. They make her look like a boy." Sora said. "I'm a lot more comfortable in boy's clothes. Plus they're a lot easier to fight in for me. But yes, I'm a girl. I'm crown princess Tenten Kiken Hinamori." I said. "Wait, you knew?!" Sora suddenly asked Donald and Goofy. "Of course we knew. We knew Tenten's since she was a child. Her and her sisters." Donald said. "We thought you knew she was a girl. It was kinda obvious." Goofy said. "Obviously not if spiky never knew." I chuckled. "Hey!" Sora pouted.

I just chuckled and patted his head. "Don't worry about it spiky. You're not the first and you won't be the last to make this mistake." I said. For a second there, I could've sworn he blushed, but I just ignored it, thinking it was all a trick of my mind. "Anyway, we've arrived at the next world. I said looking out the window. It looked like a huge jungle. This will be fun.

"Hey Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said. "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." Donald said. "Hold on. Riku and Kairi might be down there." Sora said. "And my sisters. Let's just check it out." I said annoyed that Donald was trying to make decisions on his own. "Forget it. We're on an important mission." Donald said. "Just land!" Sora yelled. _Oh no._ I thought. "No!" Donald argued. "Come on!" Sora yelled. "Aw, phooey." Donald grumbled. "We're landing." Sora said taking the wheel from Donald forcefully. "Hey! Don't touch that! Nooo!" Donald yelled as the ship went out of control.

I don't know how it happened, but I ended up landing in a net that was under a treehouse? What the hell? "I'm going to kill those 2." I groaned trying to get up. Walking on netting is hard as fuck! I froze hearing Sora and growling?! _Fuck! Move Tenten! Move! Why is netting so hard to walk on?!_ I thought, trying to run across the netting. I could hear fighting so spiky must be holding him back the best he could, but I need to hurry.

I finally made it off the netting and ran up into the treehouse to see Sora fighting a cheetah?! Moron! I quickly ran in and blocked Sora and the cheetah attacked, getting my arm bit. "Tenten!" Sora yelled. "Stay on guard!" I ordered throwing the cheetah back. I growled at it. "I suggest you back down." I ordered. "Do you think you can order me around? The great Sabor?" it growled back. "Learn who your superiors are." I said. "Tenten, are you talking with the cheetah?" Sora asked confused. "I'll explain later." I answered hitting Sabor away when he attacked again. Sora went to walked towards him, but I stopped him. "He's not down yet." I said pulling him behind me.

Just the Sabor tried attacking again, but then a man in a loincloth, put some clothes on dude, jumped in, and attacked Sabor, causing him to run away. "Sabor, danger." he said once things calmed down. "Um... Thank you." Sora said. "Yea, thanks." I said trying to bandage my arm on my own. Sora quickly gave me a hand. "Thanks, spiky." I said patting his head. I thought his cheeks turned pink for a second there but brushed it off, thinking it was from the heat in this jungle. "Thank you." the man said. "Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked. "This place, this place." The man repeated. _Ok?_ I thought. "Okaaaay... Where did the others go?" Sora asked. When the man didn't answer he continued. "Look, we got separated from our friends and her sister. Have you seen them?" The man just tilted his head. "Friends." Sora said slowly putting his hands to his chest. "Friends!" the man copied him exactly.

"Right, my friends! There's 3 of them! The loud one is Dona-" Sora began and I sighed. _Men!_ (No offense guys) I thought. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi and her sisters." Sora said. The man grunted. "Look for Riku, friends?" _Ok, this man clearly doesn't speak English._ I thought. "Right!" Sora answered nodding. He then looked over the man's shoulders for some odd reason. I looked to where he was looking but saw nothing. "Kairi, friends? Sisters?" the man asked. "Uhh... Right." Sora said. "Friends, sisters here." the man said. "Really?!" Sora and I exclaimed. "*&&X%" the man said. _Heart? Friends in our heart? Oh, they're not here. I don't know if I should tell Sora though._ I thought. "Huh?" Sora asked. "*&&X%. Friends here" the man repeated. "Not sure I understand but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!" Sora said excitedly. _Nope. Not telling him._ I thought.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." The man said pointing to himself. "Tenten." I said pointing to myself. "And I'm Sora. Tarzan go. Sora and Tenten go go!" Sora said. Tarzan led us outside and the view was amazing. I hadn't looked at it before cause I needed to save Sora, but looking at it now, it was amazing. "Wow..." Sora whispered next to me. We then jumped in shock when Tarzan jumped off the balcony. We looked at each other, shrugged, and followed behind him only to land on a huge ass vine and start sliding on it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Whoa!" I yelled trying to get my balance. Once I got my balance I started vine surfing. Fucking vine surfing! This is fucking awesome! I whooped and laughed surfing. "This is the most fun I've had in years!" I laughed. "Really?" Sora laughed next to me. "When you're raising 4 sisters, you kinda don't have time for fun." I said. "Well, we're gonna change that. On this adventure, we're gonna show you a good time." Sora chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that spiky." I chuckled and soon we were falling and landed into a campsite. Tarzan led us inside the tent to find a young woman who looked only a few years older than I am. "Jane!" Tarzan called.

"Tarzan. Oh, and whos this?" she asked. "I'm Tenten and this is Sora." I said. "Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked. I went to answer until a voice called, "Highly doubtful." We turned to see a man with a shotgun walking in, with Angela, Donald, and Goofy! "Nee-chan!" Angela called hugging me. "Angela, you're ok!" I exclaimed hugging her back. I could hear Sora and Donald and sighed shaking my head. "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." the man said walking out. "Mr. Clayton! We're studying the gorillas, not hunting them! This is research!" Jane fussed but was ignored. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." she said calming down.

I sighed seeing Sora and Donald and bonked them both on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" They whined holding their heads. "For fighting and crashing the ship and for ignoring us, Donald. You're not the only one who wants to find Uncle Mickey but consider our feeling too." I said. Donald rubbed his head. "Well, anyway..." Sora began. "I'm staying!" Both Sora and Donald said. I raised an eyebrow. "Look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said opening his hands to reveal a gummi block. "What is it?" Sora asked. "It's a gummi block. It's the same material used for the ship." I explained. "Which means Uncle Mickey might be here." Angela said. "So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now!" Donald said. "Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now!" Sora said. _I'm going to kill these 2 later._ I thought, sighing.

"Before we do anything though, Angela and I aren't use to this much humidity, so we're changing." I said. "Ok." Sora said. Demon, he is so fucking innocent "Which means, get out!" I yelled kicking them out.

**Sora's POV**

"Did she have to kick us so hard?" I groaned rubbing my butt. "Be thankful you didn't land face first." Donald groaned though it was muffled. I looked to see Donald had been kicked into the boxes and Goofy was half-buried into the ground. I helped Goofy out the ground. Just as I got him out, Tenten and Angela walked out and my heart went into rapid mode. Tenten is gorgeous! She was wearing a tank top with short shorts and her boots and hat. She looks like an actual girl and is fucking sexy! I then realize how low her tank top is and felt my face heat up. That is a lot of cleavage.

"Wake up!" Tenten yelled whacking me on the head. I groaned rubbing my head. "Sorry." I mumbled. Tenten sighed then just chuckled and ruffled my hair. My heart rate skyrocketed. What is going on with me? I've never had this kind of reaction with Kairi, so why am I reacting now? To Tenten?

"Jane says when need to collect 6 slides to see if we can help Tarzan remember where he saw your friends and my sisters." she suddenly said, shocking me out of my thoughts. "They must be around here. All of us need to take an area and search." Angela said. We all nodded and split up, looking around camp for the 6 slides. Though, as I kept looking, I couldn't stop glancing at Tenten. I don't understand why she's affecting me like this. Not even Kairi affects me like this and I always thought that I liked her more than a friend.

"Sora! Did you find anything?" Donald called. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around real quick and found a slide. "Yea! Got one!" I called holding it up. "I found 2!" Tenten called from above the tent. "How are you not falling through?!" I yelled in shock. "Gravity magic." she said shrugging. She knows magic?! Tenten stepped off the tent and landed on her feet. Everyone joined back together and we had all 6 slides, so we went inside. Tenten gave Jane the slides and she began to put them into the projector 1 by one, showing Tarzan each one. When Jane put a slide of a castle in, for some reason, my heart started hurting. "What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked. "What? Um... nothing." I said. _This place... It just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island._ I thought.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked turning towards him. "Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi? And Tenten's sisters?" I asked. Tarzan looked at me for a bit then shook his head. "Hey, I thought-" I began until Clayton walked back in saying, "That leaves just 1 place. Young man and woman, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends or sisters of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them." I noticed Tenten had tensed up and her fists were clenched. "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane began but Clayton interrupted, again! " Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Gor-il-la." he said. Tenten was about to say something, but Angela covered her mouth.

Tarzan looked at me and nodded. "Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked. "Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said. "Kerchak?" Jane asked. "He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." he said, though I didn't miss that smile of his. He was up to something. We walked out and followed Tarzan. I leaned close to Tenten and whispered, "Do you trust Clayton?" She leaned down a bit. "Not even close. He's a hunter. That's pretty obvious." she whispered back. "We best keep an eye on him then." I said and she nodded.

We walked into an area called Hippo Lagoon and Tarzan climbed up a vine to the treetops, which we followed. _Wait, does he expect us to swing from vine to vine?! He's insane! And so is Tenten._ I thought, watching the 2 swing vine to vine. "Come on you guys! This is awesome!" Tenten called laughing. I just shrugged then jumped onto a vine and soon got the hang of it. Tenten was right! This is awesome! "Keep up monkey boy!" Tenten called laughing. "Monkey boy?! I'll show you, monkey boy!" I laughed catching up to her. I grabbed onto the next vine, but it broke and sent me falling. I thought I was done for, but I was, thankfully, saved by Tenten. Though, couldn't she have saved me by not grabbing my pants? I'm getting a damn wedgie.

Tenten landed on the nearest flat area and let me go. "Oh thank you. My ass hurts." I groaned getting rid of the wedgie. "What ass?" Tenten chuckled. "This coming from peach ass?" I retorted smirking. "You checking me out, spiky?" she asked smirking. I blushed and looked away. "Maybe." I said. She chuckled. "Aren't you a little cutie." she said walking away. _Why did that hurt my heart?_ I thought following her.

We found Tarzan talking to a very large gorilla. "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because... because... well, they need us." he pleaded. "Did you get that?" I heard Goofy asked Donald. "No." Donald answered. "Kerchak!" Tarzan called. The gorilla named Kerchak stared at him for a bit before looking up. "Kerchak." Tarzan called as Kerchak walked away. _Was he looking towards the treehouse?_ I thought. Tenten looked at me and I knew we were both thinking the same thing, so we nodded and went towards the treehouse with the others.

What we found, nearly got Clayton killed. He was getting ready to shot a gorilla that was playing with a globe when Angela and Donald ran up to him and yelled, scaring him and making him miss his shot. The gorilla ran for it. "What's the big idea!" Donald yelled at Clayton. "Kerchak! Please!" We heard Tarzan plead and we looked up to see Kerchak leaving. We all glared at Clayton. "You don't understand! I was only trying to... Ah! A snake slithered by you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." he said. Tenten grabbed his gun from him and pointed it at him. "That's a load of bull and we all know it. Move." she ordered. "You lady, that is a very dangerous-" Clayton began reaching for it but Tenten pointed it under his chin. "I know how to use a gun and I'm not afraid to. Now move!" she yelled.

Ok, that was really sexy. Wait what? We all marched back to camp with Tenten holding Clayton at gunpoint. Once we made it back, we explained what happened to Jane. "How could you do such a thing?!" Jane yelled. "Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton tried to lie again. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane ordered. Clayton had the nerve to chuckle. "All because of one mishap? Come now..." he began until Tenten pointed his gun at him again. "If I catch you near those animals again, I **_will_** end you." she growled shoving his gun into his hand and kicked him out the tent. She turned back towards us and I could've sworn her eyes were red! I rubbed my eyes and looked again and saw they were blue. That was odd.

"I knew he was a hunter. He gave off that vibe." Tenten growled. I went to say something when a sudden gunshot caused us all to look towards the entrance to the tent. We looked at each other and nodded then ran out to find heartless surrounding a gorilla. "Heartless!" I yelled and we all attacked the heartless saving the gorilla. "It looks as though the heartless are after the gorillas, we'll split up into 2 teams and save the gorillas." Tenten said. "Donald, Goofy, and I will head towards the cliff." Angela said. "Then Sora and I will head towards the treehouse." Tenten said and we split up, Tenten and I walking into Hippo Lagoon.

I'm alone with Tenten and my heart won't stop pounding! Why is this happening?! "Spiky!" she yelled, catching my attention. She was already halfway up the tree. I quickly caught up to her. "Are you ok? You've been spacing out a lot." she said as we climbed. "Yea! I'm fine!" I called. _Am I?_ I thought.

We made it to the treehouse after saving several gorillas and starting fighting the heartless there. As we fought, Tenten's foot fell through the floor and she fell back. "Fuck!" she yelled. "Tenten!" I yelled the finished off the heartless and ran to her, helping her get her foot out. "Are you ok?!" I asked looking at her ankle. "I'm fine." she said trying to get up. "No, you're not! Your ankle is sprained." I said trying to help her up. "I'm fine Sora! My ankle will heal soon." she said trying to move away. "No, it won't! Just let me help you!" I yelled. "I don't need your help! I'm a demon for hell's sake!" she yelled.

**Tenten's POV**

Sora was in shock. Normally I wouldn't reveal that, but with my world gone and me needing my powers during this adventure, I knew he was gonna figure it out sooner or later. So, might as well tell him now. "What?" Sora asked. "I'm a half demon-human hybrid. This is normal on my world. I'll explain everything on the ship, let's get back." I said getting back up, my ankle being healed already. Sora was quiet as we walked, but then we found Jane and a gorilla caged up at the entrance. We looked through the vines to see the others fighting.

"Jane! Get down!" I yelled summoning my weapon. She and the gorilla ducked as I swung, destroying the vines the caged them. Sora and I ran past and joined the fight. I then noticed a huge black fruit. "That wasn't there before." Sora said when we ended back to back with each other. "Agreed, distract them and I'll handle the fruit." I said. He nodded and went back to fighting. I ran to the fruit and jumped into the air, swinging down as I fell and destroyed the fruit, making the heartless vanish.

We all went to Jane. "Clayton came to the tent and... That's the last thing I remember." she said. "Clayton?" Sora asked in shock. "That doesn't shock me." I said crossing my arms. "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said. "We must help the gorillas!" Jane exclaimed. "We'll go help them, you get back to the tent and stay hidden until we return." I said then walked away with the others.

"How will we find him?" Sora asked. "Leave that to me." I said smirking. Sora tilted his head. Donald, Goofy, and Angela chuckled. I closed my eyes and pointed my nose towards the sky. I then began to smell around. I knew what our scents were and was able to block those off. I continued to sniff until I found Clayton. From the sweet smells around him, he's around an area with a lot of flowers and not just any flowers, but Amazonian water lilies. And I smelled those near the cliffs. "Found him! The cliff!" I said then we ran to the cliffs.

We made it just in time to see Clayton about to shoot the gorillas. "No!" Sora yelled, distracting Clayton enough for the gorillas to run. "Clayton?" he asked in shock. "Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton!" Tarzan exclaimed. "Sorry Tarzan, but Clayton has to go." I said summoning my weapon. Clayton summoned heartless and fired at us. Thankfully, I was used to deflecting gunfire from Anna so this was child's play. After a bit, Clayton stopped shooting at us and the cliff behind him exploded.

I went to attack, but the next thing I knew, I was hit into the rock wall, the impact creating a small indention around me. "Tenten!" I heard Sora yell as I dropped to the ground. Tenten, are you ok?" he asked as he ran up. "Ok, I'm pissed." I growled getting up. I then sped attack the invisible monster and killed it, making it fall and kill Clayton. "Yikes." I sighed calming down. "You ok?" Sora asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine." I said popping my shoulder. What happened next shocked me. One minute, Sora was right next to me, the next he was flying through the air. I looked to see Kerchak had tossed him onto the cliff. He then tossed Donald and Goofy while Tarzan, Angela, and I jumped onto the cliff ourselves. We turned and watched the gorillas walk away before facing the waterfalls.

"That explains the water lilies I smelled." I chuckled.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said and we followed him inside a cave next to the waterfall. "Whoa..." Angela and I gasped in awe. We continued to follow Tarzan until he led us to a glowing spot. I heard footsteps behind us and looked to see Jane and the gorilla from before. "*&&X%." Tarzan said. "This is your home? But that means..." Sora began until Tarzan held his hand up then put it to his ear. I listened close and heard the echo of the waterfall. "The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here." Jane said. "*&&X%. Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said. "Oh, now I've got it! *&&X% means 'heart' Friends is our hearts..." Jane said. "Heart..." Tarzan repeated.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said disappointedly. I put my hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find your friends." I said gently. Sora looked at me and nodded. "And your sisters." he said. "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said. "Sora about what I said." Sora said turning to Donald. "I'm sorry too." Donald said. Goofy threw his arms over their shoulders. "Yeah. All for one, huh?" he chuckled. I smiled.

The glowing sport turned into butterflies and they flew away, revealing the keyhole. Sora locked it and a gummi fell out. "A gummi!" Donald exclaimed. "But it's sure not the King's." Goofy said sadly. "Don't worry guys. We'll find him." Angela said picking the gummi up. The gorilla suddenly nuzzled Donald. "I think someone has a new admirer." Jane giggled. "No no no no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald yelled, making us all laugh.

"Alright, we better get going. Good luck with your research Jane." I said. "Thank you. And good luck finding your friends and family." she said as we walked back to the ship. Donald started the ship and began flying.

"Ok, guys, I told Sora." I began. "WHAT?!" Donald, Goofy, and Angela yelled. "I had to." I shrugged. "So how is that possible? And why keep it a secret?" Sora asked. "Because it's against demonic law. My world is Remaru, which means realms. There are 6 different versions of it in one world and that's the 6 main realms. The realms are Demon, Vampire, Werewolf, Angel, Witches, and Dragons. My sisters and I are from the demonic realm and we're the daughters of the ruler or Demonic Goddess. The reason I didn't tell you is that it is against the law. If we tell, we're to be killed on the spot, but since my world is gone, I have no worry about that." I said.

"But I thought demons were evil." Sora said. "Dark demons are evil. We normal demons are nice. The only reason people think all demons are evil is because they encounter dark demons." I sighed. "So, you're not gonna hurt us?" Sora asked. "No, if Angela and I wanted to, we could've hurt you and everyone else a long time ago." I said. "Yea, you're right. I know you won't hurt us. I'll keep this a secret. Promise." Sora said grinning. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, spiky."

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the darkroom, the dark figures were once again watching the heroes. "What drew the heartless to that world?" The man with the snake staff asked. "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." The horned woman said. "Yeah, he got chomped instead." The bag of bugs laughed. "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless. But the boy and girl are a problem. They found one of the keyholes." Snake Staff said. "Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plans." Horned woman said as a project appeared. "Yes, the princesses..." Tentacle woman said.

"They are falling into our hands one by one. Speaking of." The horned woman said as Alice appeared from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the villans names, but since Sora and them don't know yey, I'm just gonna use nicknames for them XD. If you liked it, please give me a review. Have a great day everyone.


	5. Olympus Coliseum

**Tenten's POV**

"Ok, that world was a bust, but they did need help so it was worth it." I said as I leaned back in my chair. Angela and I were now back in our normal clothes which I now felt better. "Nee-chan! Look at this." Angela called. I turned to see Angela pointing to 5 tiny handprints, each print a different color. "Unholy hell. How did I not see those? You guys kept them there this whole time? I thought you would've taken them off a long time ago." I asked going to the prints. "Of course not." Goofy said. "Why 5 different colors?" Sora asked. "Each color represents what we are. Red shows my sister Suka's passion. Yellow for Angela's optimism. Green is Anna's growth. Black for Sophie's mystery. And blue... blue for loyalty." Tenten said. "I'm guessing blue is you." Sora said. "Yep. I'm loyal to those I care about." Tenten said. "That's true. One time Pete hit Goofy in the head and Tenten attacked him like a rabid cat." Donald said. "Whos Pete?" Sora asked. "Don't ask, you don't wanna know." I said sitting back down in the pilot seat.

"Hey Tenten, I saw your eyes go red earlier, is that because of the demonic blood?" Sora asked. "Huh? When did my eyes go red?" I asked, really confused. "When you kicked Clayton out the tent after he tried shooting the gorilla." Sora answered. "Huh. No, that's not my blood doing that. My eyes have never done that." I said. _What's going on? For as long as I can remember, my eyes have never gone red. I'll have to look into this later._

"Huh? Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me." Sora said shrugging. "Who knows. Anyway, we're arriving at the next world." Donald called. We all looked to see the new world. It looked like a giant Coliseum. "Nee-chan, does this place look familiar to you too?" Angela asked. "Yep. We'll see why soon." I said as Goofy landed the ship. We all got off and looked around. "Hey, wait a minute. I know exactly where we are!" I yelled running inside to find a very familiar satyr. The others followed me in and I was about to say something when the satyr spoke. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." he said pointing to a large stone block.

I was about to speak up when Sora actually tried moving it. I sighed and shook my head as Angela giggled. "It's way too heavy." Sora complained. "What?! Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" The satyr began as he turned around and stopped. "Oh, wrong guy. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey, Phil. Long time no see." I chuckled. "Kieara?!" Phil yelled. "Wrong. I'm her daughter Tenten, remember?" I asked. "Oh, yea. You look so much like your mother." Phil said. "You know each other?" Sora asked. "Yea. Phil and my mom were friends. Phil even started training us when we were little until something came up and Phil couldn't come anymore." I explained.

"That's right. How is your mother?" Phil asked, making my sister and I freeze and look away sadly. "Kieara and Diran are dead." I could hear Donald whisper. Phi remained silent for a bit before taking Angela's and my hand. "Your mother loved you more than anything and wouldn't want you blaming yourselves." he said gently. Angela and I hugged him. "Thanks, Phil." we said.

"So you were saying something about some games?" I asked. "That's right. The games. Heroes only. So pipsqueak and animals, scram." Phil said. "Phil, they're with us." I said. "Sorry kiddo. I know you can handle a fight, but I don't know about them. Next time. You and Angela can sign up." Phil said. "Maybe next time. We're a team after all. We'll see you later. Tell Herc we said 'Hi' please." I said as we walked out

"You could've joined if you wanted to." Goofy said. "Nah, it wouldn't have been fair to you guys." I said shrugging. We froze hearing a familiar voice. "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" We turned around and Angela and I froze. "Who are you?" Donald asked. "Flame head!" I growled. "You know him?" Sora asked. "Unfortunately. He's my uncle, not by blood thankfully." I growled.

"It's nice to see you too kid." Hades scoffed then appeared behind Sora. "You wanna get in the games, right? Well then get a load of this." he said making a pass appear. "A pass?" Sora asked in shock. "It's all yours. Good luck kid. I'm pulling for you little shortie." Hades said walking off.

I growled. "He's up to something as normal." Angela nodded. "Let's go join the games!" Sora cheered running back in. We all sweatdropped. "He's such a kid..." I said. We followed him inside. "How did you get this?!" Phil asked in shock. "Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked excitedly. "Well, I guess so. We'll start off with the preliminaries." Phil said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in. "Phil, Hades gave them that pass. He's planning something so keep an eye out." I whispered to him. He nodded and we followed the boys.

**Sora's POV**

This was gonna be great! Now we can prove to ourselves that we're heroes. Soon, monsters came out and we started fighting. Well, except for Angela, she sat out. According to Tenten, she doesn't like fighting a lot. Round by round we fought, defeating more and more heartless each time. After a bit, Phil told us to rest. He even congratulated us on our fighting and that he wished someone was here to watch us. "Who?" I asked. "Our cousin Hercules. He's super strong and really kind. You'll love him." Tenten said. "He's also a true hero." Phil said.

"Quit it. These guys are heroes too. You're just too blind to see that." Tenten said flicking his head and walked back into the arena. "Quit acting like your mother!" Phil yelled. "Nope. Because my mom was my true hero." Tenten said looking back to us then walked into the arena. "She's more and more like her mother every day... She would be so proud of Tenten." Phil said. "You knew her mom that well?" I asked. "Kieara and Athena were best friends they were like sisters. Enough past talk, get out there." he said and we ran onto the arena.

We faced more enemies and soon were facing a boy named Cloud. Or at least we were going to until Tenten held up her arm. "Let me handle this one on my own." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. Tenten just nodded. We walked off the arena and sat down. From here, I could easily get a good look at Tenten. After Wonderland, she started leaving her ponytail out her hat, so now you could easily tell that she was a girl. Her hair had looked brown in Traverse Town, but now out in the light, her hair looks red. Even from here, I could see how beautiful her eyes were. They're blue, but they look as if they're a mix of 2 different blues. Maybe sky blue mixed with an ocean blue, which is gorgeous! She was sadly still wearing boy clothes, so I could barely see her figure, but I could tell she was fit. The one thing that always catches my eye for some reason, is the scars on her arms, legs, and neck. Just what has she been through?

Tenten broke her weapon into hand scythes and began the battle with Cloud. This battle was intense as hell. They attacked, countered, dodged, and moved with such speed and strength, it was nearly impossible to follow, but soon Cloud was knocked down. Tenten panted as she went to help him up but she was suddenly crushed by a huge 3 headed dog?!

"Tenten!" I yelled running to help her but I stopped when Angela yelled, "Cerberus! Get off them now!" The giant dog obeyed and got off, holding its 3 heads down in shame. "You are such a bad boy! You know better than to hurt people like that!" Angela fussed. This shocked me. Angela, this timid young girl, was fussing at a giant dog as if it was a puppy. I ran to Tenten and helped her up. "Well, that was surprising." she groaned cracking her back. She helped Cloud by healing him then went to Cerberus. "Sit!" She ordered. Cerberus sat down in an instant. She then dug into her backpack and pulled out a giant red ball. "Look what I've got~" she called. Cerberus stuck out his tongues and wiggled his tail excited. "You want it? You want it?" she asked moving it around. Cerberus followed the ball excitedly. "Go get it!" Tenten yelled tossing the ball super far. Cerberus chased after it.

"You sure haven't changed." A voice laughed. We looked to see an extremely muscular man, with broad shoulders and a comparatively thin waist. He wearing orange-brown armor that ends in a sort of metal skirt. His armor does not extend to his arms, nor most of his legs. He wears a brown belt around his waist with a gold emblem with the symbol of Zeus printed on it. His sandals are knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and are brown, as are two wristbands he also wears. He has a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that falls over it.

"Herc!" Tenten and Angela yelled tackling him into a hug. For some really odd reason, I feel jealous seeing Tenten hugging another man. "Guys, this is our cousin, Hercules, we call him Herc for short. Herc, these are our friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Tenten said. "Nice to meet you. Man, I haven't seen you 2 since you were little. But, weren't there 5 of you?" Herc asked. "We're still looking for them. We got separated." Tenten said. "That sucks. Well, let's go into the lobby, Phil has something to say." Herc said. "We'll catch up in a sec." Tenten said as Donald Goofy and I walked in. Phil was standing on a pedestal as he began to read a speech. After a bit, Tenten and Angela joined us.

"Thus I hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil stated until, "Hey, what do you mean junior heroes?" Donald asked. "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said.

"Neither do you. Being a hero isn't about the title, Phil. It's about your heart. These 3 have more heart than most 'heroes'." Tenten said. "Tenten, it's ok. We'll prove ourselves in the games when they start back up. We should go though." I said walking out.

**Tenten's POV**

I stayed back. "If Angela and I hadn't been here, you would've worn Cerberus down and let them think they took him down on their own, wouldn't you?" I asked, not looking at Herc. "Sorry, but yes. They wouldn't have-" Herc began. "Don't underestimate these guys Herc, They're stronger than they look." I said walking out. I found the others talking with Cloud. I walked up to hear him say, "Don't lose sight of your light." He walked past me. "Sometimes, it takes the right person to fill your heart with light." I whispered as he walked past. "Alright, Let's head back to Traverse Town to stock up." I said. The others nodded and we boarded the ship and took off.


	6. Traverse Town pt 2

**Tenten's POV**

"Ok, back to Traverse Town to stock up on supplies and ask Cid about the gummi," I said setting the coordinates in. "Hey nee-chan, when we get there, can we use magic to expand the ship a bit so we can have bedrooms?" Angela asked. "Yea, that'll be a good idea. With the fact that we've got 3 more people to find, we'll need some space." I said steering the ship. "And we need a bathroom, I'm not staying on this ship with 3 foul-smelling boys," I said. "Hey!" Sora and Donald yelled. "A laundry room might be a good idea too. We need to wash our clothes." Angela said. "Agreed. And a training room, spiky here needs some work." I added. "Mean!" Sora yelled. "But true Spiky," I said ruffling his head.

Angela brought me paper and a pen. I started drawing the new design of the ship. "Ok, bedrooms, bathroom, a large bathroom, laundry and training room. Oh, plus a kitchen. We haven't had a decent meal for 2 days now." I said. As if on cue, everyone's stomach growled. I sighed and got out my last bit of leftovers. "Sorry guys. This is the last of it." I said giving it to them.

"What about you?" Sora asked. "I'm good," I said. "I'm not hungry." I drove the ship as they ate. Once they were done, we all went to sleep, feeling tired after the last 3 worlds. I was sitting in the driver's seat, leaning back and pulling my hat over my eye. Before I had gone to sleep, I made sure to put the autopilot and auto-landing on, then I drifted off to sleep.

**3rd person POV**

Once the ship landed, Tenten had suddenly sat up. Her eyes were blank and dead as she slowly walked out of the ship. She stumbled into the 3rd District, barely missing people as she stumbled by. She soon stopped in front of 2 people. One was a fair and green-skinned woman with yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She was wearing a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flares out. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip.

By her side was a boy with cyan eyes and silver hair who wore a vest that is yellow in front and black on the back, and blue jeans under large blue wading pants, secured by black straps at the ankles. He wears stylistically large blue and grey shoes, with two straps, and yellow accents "So this is her?" The boy asked. "Yes, this is the one Hades was telling us about." the woman said. "What is so special about her?" The boy asked looking over the girl with curiosity. "She is a half-demon and half-human princess. However, half of her heart is is shrouded by darkness. Her past has a lot of dark memories to it and those memories have put a cloak of darkness around her heart." the woman explained.

"So you want to use that darkness to put her into your control." The boy said. "Correct. She'll be a powerful addition to us. So, I'm going to use the scratch marks my pet gave her to absorb all the darkness she comes across. Then when the time comes, we'll take her and destroy the last of her light." the woman said using magic on Tenten's right hand. "Sounds like a plan.I'll stay here and watch her until Sora and them come." the boy said. The woman nodded and left. The boy jumped onto a ledge and stayed hidden as Tenten dropped to the ground.

**Sora's POV**

"Guys! Wake up! Nee-chan is gone!" Angela yelled waking us up. "What?! what do you mean Tenten is gone?!" I yelled looking around. where could she have gone? And why would she leave without us? "We need to find her. Split up and search everywhere!" I ordered and ran out. I quickly ran around from person to person, asking if they had seen Tenten, but I got negative answers. I was getting really worried until Angela ran up, yelling that someone had seen Tenten in the 3rd District. We quickly ran to the 3rd District to find Tenten laying on the ground. "Tenten!" I called running to her and gently lifted her. "Tenten? Tenten, come on. Wake up." I coxed gently shaking her.

Tenten groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Spiky? What happened? Where am I?" she asked holding her head. "You're in the 3rd district in Traverse Town. Do you remember how you got here?" I asked helping her sit up. "No, All I remember was going to sleep on the ship, after that, nothing." She said rubbing her forehead. That was not good. "Come on," I said helping her up. Angel hugged Tenten, crying out that she had been so worried. Donald and Goofy did the same. It was easy to tell that they loved her.

"We better get to Cid," I said. "I already gave him the gummi. He said he'd install it while we deliver this book to the man behind the fire door." Angela said. holding up a book. "Nice Angela. And by the looks of it, we're close to the destination." Tenten said looking towards a door with fire on it.

We started walking towards the door when the heartless appeared. We summoned our weapons and got ready to fight when the heartless were suddenly destroyed by Riku?!

"There you are. What's going on?" he asked. "Riku!" I exclaimed going up to him and pulled on his face. "Hey, hey. Cut it out," he said pushing me back. "I'm not dreaming this time, right?" I asked looking him up and down. "I hope not. Took forever to find you," he said pushing his hair back. "Riku!" I said happily. "wait a second. Where's Kairi?" I asked not seeing her. "Isn't she with you?" he asked, making me look down sadly. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." he said.

**3rd person POV**

What the young boy didn't know was a heartless was getting ready to attack him as he continued to talk, "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-" Both Tenten and Sora took the heartless out at the same time. "Look at you. You're getting faster." Tenten said, making Sora feel extremely happy from the praise. "Leave it to who?" Sora asked Riku smirking. "Sora, what did you-" Riku began. "I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help," Sora said. "Who are they?" Riku asked looking over them.

"This is Tenten and her sister Angela," Sora said. Tenten and Angela had waved at him, but they felt something off about the boy. "and this is my uncle Donald and Goofy." Tenten said. "We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you," Sora said. "Really? Well, what do you know? I never would've guessed." Riku said, kinda upset. "Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master," Goofy said putting his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Who would've thought it?" Donald said annoyed. "Don't start," Tenten warned pulling Donald back.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked holding up sora's Keyblade. "Huh? Hey, give it back." sora demanded, going after it, but Riku jumped back, making Sora fall on his face. Tenten really didn't trust his kid. Something was wrong with him and his aura. "Catch!" Riku called tossing the Keyblade to Sora. "Whoa!" Sora called catching it. "Ok, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait till you see it!" Sora exclaimed happily. "Um, spiky, can I talk to you for a second?" tenten asked leading him away

**Sora's POV.**

I followed Tenten a few feet away. "What's wrong?" I asked confused. "Look, I know he's your friend, but him coming with us with us might not be a good idea," she said, shocking me. "What? Why?" I asked confused. "You don't see the things I see, but there is something off about him and his aura. It's giving me really bad vibes and those are never wrong. It'd probably be best if he stayed here." She explained. "But, I just found him. I don't want to lose him again." I said, wanting my friend to be there. "I know, and I don't like saying this because I can see how much you care about him, but something tells me that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt you right now," she said. "Please trust me on this." she put a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and nodded, but when I turned around, Riku was gone. I frowned. "At least you know he's ok," Tenten said walking towards the fire door. I nodded sadly and followed. Tenten used her fire magic to open the door and all of us walked in.

What we saw, shocked us. There was a tiny house, that looked like it was wearing a hat, on a tiny island, surrounded by water and the only way to the house was jumping across moving stones... This is so weird. I looked the others and we all just shrugged before jumping across. We walked in to find it bare. We looked around. "There's something about this musty place." I heard and turned to see Kairi walking up. "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls," she said walking past me. "Remember?" she asked looking back at me. "Kairi?" I asked reaching towards her. "Spiky?" I heard Tenten call and looked back at her then looked at Kairi to find her gone.

**Tenten's POV**

That was weird. spiky looked out of it for a second there. "Well, well. You've arrived sooner than I expected." A voice called from the entrance, causing us to look to see, Merlin?! "Merlin!" Angela and I yelled. "My my. How wonderful to see you girls again. Look how much you 2 have grown." Merlin said as we hugged him. "You know him?" Donald asked. "Merlin here used to come by and teach us magic," Angela said. "That's right. teach the girls was quite easy because they're fast learners." Merlin said. "sir, did you know we were coming?' Sora asked. "Of course. I am a sorcerer. I spend most of my time traveling. Its good to be home. The girl's godfather requested my help." Merlin said. "Uncle Mickey?" I asked. "Yes, indeed. Tenten, Angela, Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young man?" Marlin asked Sora.

"Merlin, this is Sora," Tenten said. "Ah. So you found the key." Merlin said. "What did Uncle Mickey ask you to do?" Angela asked. "Just a moment please," Merlin said then used magic to unpack all her stuff. "Still packing the same old way." I chuckled. "Well, how else would you pack everything in one bag?" Merlin chuckled. Angela and I chuckled.

"The King asked me to train Sora in magic. When you're ready, let me know." Merlin said. "Oh, Merlin. I almost forgot. Cid asked me to bring this to you." Angela said giving him a book.

"Oh, that book. Thank you. Truth is, this isn't even mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, so I asked Cid to repair it for me. I'll put it over on this table for now. If you want to look at it, go ahead." Merlin said putting the book on a little table. "Oh! Before I forget, Tenten. This is for you." Merlin said pulling a letter off my head. "Where did that come from?" I asked looking at the letter. I turned it over and went wide-eyed. "It's from mama!" I yelled in shock. Angela looked over my shoulder in shock. "But how?" Angela asked. "Your mom used magic to send it a long time ago," Merlin explained. "I'll read it later then," I said putting the letter into my backpack. My hand suddenly started itching really badly.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Merlin asked when I started biting my hand. "My hand won't stop itching." I groaned ripping my glove off revealing claw marks. "When was I scratched?" I asked confused. "If I may," Merlin said holding his hand out. I gave him my hand. "Oh my. This is quite serious my dear. There is a lot of darkness within these claw marks." Merlin said. "Darkness? But how?" Angela asked worriedly. "It seems someone wants to take control of Tenten. I'll use some of my magic to block it off, but I'm afraid that's all I can do. It won't last forever either." he said. "Thanks for trying Merlin. We better go meet up with Cid." I said. The others nodded and we left.

We had just walked into the second district when we heard a bell. "Oh! I forgot. Cid had also asked us to check out the bell. He said that it's on top of the gizmo shop." Angela said. I looked to the others, well, let's take a look at the bell." I said and we all rushed over. It only took a few minutes to get up to the roof of the gizmo shop. Sora grabbed the rope to the bell and pulled it, making the bell ring. I noticed something move. "Pull it again," I called and watched the fountain by the door to the 1st District. Sora pulled the rope again, making the mural change again. "try once more." I called. Sora pulled it again and the mural changed again and the waters danced as the keyhole revealed itself. "The keyhole!" Angel and I yelled then jumped down with the boys.

We ran to the keyhole only to be stopped by the giant heartless from last time. "Here we go again," I growled as we attacked the heartless. After a bit, it changed its form and gained new attacks. It took a little bit but we soon defeated it. Sora then locked the keyhole before we met up with Cid and the others in his house.

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Cid said. "Who is she?" Sora asked. "A witch, man, she's a witch!" Cid exclaimed, freaked out. "she's the reason this town is full of heartless. Don't take her lightly." Leon added, leaning against the wall. "She's been using the heartless for years." Aerith pitched in. "We lost our world, thanks to her," Leon added. "One day, a swarm of heartless took over our world!" Cid exclaimed. "That was 9 years ago," Leon said calmy. "I got out of that mess and came here with these guys," Cid said. "That's awful." Angela cried.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the heartless." Leon said. _The name sounds so familiar. But from where?_ I thought "His reports should tell us how to get rid of the heartless," Cid added. "Where's the report?" Sora asked. "We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said. "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages," Cid said.

**3rd person POV**

Outside the window, watching the group was Riku with the woman, Maleficent. "You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away, trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. Especially the girl. It seems he has become attracted to her." she said watching as Tenten ruffled Sora's hair, making him blush, through the window. "You're better off without that wretched boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for." she bargained.

**Sora's POV**

"So, you delivered that book? The navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a wrap gummi for the heck of it. Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the 1st district." Cid said then left.

"We need to head over there anyway. We need to stock up and I need to work my magic on the ship." Tenten said. We nodded and headed back to the first district. "Donald, Goofy and I will go shopping if you want to work on the ship." Angela offered. "Fine by me. spiky, come on, you can help by holding the spellbook and design up for me." Tenten said. I nodded, happy to get to see some of her magic. I want to know more about her world's magic. But other than that, I just feel really happy around her. Why?

We walked onto the ship and Tenten dug in her backpack, pulling out what I guess is her spellbook and the design. "Ok, I haven't done this one in a while so I'll need you to hold the book open while I read the spell," she said. I nodded and held the book open for her.

She took a deep breath then held her outs out, a magic circle appearing under her feet as she began to chant in a language I've never heard of before. soon the ship began glowing and everything changed. A new door appeared which opened up to reveal a large hallway with a ton of doors. A kitchen opened up here in the cockpit with a ton of cooking supplies. The cockpit even grew larger and gained more seats. (if you watched Howl's Moving Castle, it did the same as when they moved locations). The glow died down and Tenten sighed. "Ok, that should do it," she said dusting her hands off. "It's huge!" I exclaimed in shock. "Yea, that was the point of all this," she said putting her book away.

"You're amazing at magic. That was so cool!" I said. Tenten gave a small smile. "Thanks. Magic was always fun to learn." She said pulling her hat off. This was the first time I've seen her with her hair down and its gorgeous! Her hair is a dark red and went down about another inch past her shoulder. But what had me staring the most was the fox ears she had. Those made her look so cute! I frowned when she tucked her hair and ears back into her hat.

"What?" She asked seeing me frowning. "You should leave your hair down," I said. "It gets in the way too much," she said, shrugging. I frowned.

Angela, Donald, and Goofy soon walked in with a ton of bags. Tenten and I helped them and put everything away before taking off. "alright, next world, here we come!" I called.


	7. Agrabah

**Tenten's POV**

"Ok, Cid said to get to the next set of worlds, we had to take a wormhole there." Angela said as she dried her hair with a towel. My hair and ears was still wet, so I kept it down and my hat off until it was dry, cause I like air-drying my hair. "Then we all better keep an eye out for it then." I said downing some juice. After the remodel I had done on the ship, we all took a well-deserved nap, shower, and lunch break. Sora cried while eating my cooking for some odd reason, but I won't ask why.

"Nee-chan, what if we don't find them? What if they became summon objects just like Simba?" Angela asked crying. "Ah, don't think like that Angela. I'm sure they're fine." Donald said. "He's right. I'm sure they're fine. Just like your mother, you girls are strong enough to handle anything." Goofy said. Angela smiled and hugged them. Spiky came out of his room yawning. "That was a good nap." he said. "Hey, spiky." I said. He looked at me and froze, making me raise an eyebrow. "You ok spiky?" I asked. He just nodded then went to the kitchen. I shrugged and watched outside.

**Sora's POV**

_She's fucking gorgeous! Even when wet, her hair and ears made her look absolutely amazing! And that food she made early was to die for! She is so amazing. She can cook. She can fight. She's kind, even if she acts mean. And she's beautiful. I think... I think I'm in love with her. I'm in love with the crown princess of the demons. There's no way I could tell her now. She's more worried about finding her sisters. And she'll have to marry a prince anyway._ I thought sadly. "Hey Spiky! We're about to land! Be ready!" Tenten called. "Coming!" I called quickly drinking some milk then ran into the cockpit.

I looked out the window to see what looked like a desert. "Looks like it'll be a hot one. We better change." Tenten said. "Anna style?" Angela asked."Anna style." Tenten said pulling out 2 cards. From what they told me, those were outfit cards. Each card had a different outfit, making changing clothes a lot easier for on the go. Tenten and Angela put one on and I nearly died from a nosebleed. Both were now only were a bikini top that matched their style with mid-thigh shorts, a blue jean vest, and boots. I couldn't stop staring at Tenten as she tied her hair up and put her hat on, hiding her ears. "Remember, we can't meddle or reveal that we're not from here." Tenten said as she landed the ship.

We all nodded and exited the ship into unbearable heat. "It's flipping hot!" I yelled. "Damn, it's hot even dor us." Tenten said waving a hand to try and cool off. We walked into the city to find it pretty much abandoned. "This is...a little creepy. Where is everyone?" Tenten asked looking around. "Angela, you, Donald and Goofy check the houses. Spiky and I will search the ally way." she said. Angela nodded and left with them.

I felt my heart began to race. I was here, alone, with Tenten. I wish we could make this a date, but sadly, I couldn't. Maybe one day.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tenten called. "Whos there? Hello?" A voice called from behind some boxes. Tenten helped her out. "I'm Jasmine. My father is the Sultan of Agrabah." Jasmine said. "So you're the princess here." Tenten said. "But he has been deposed of by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine explained. "Jafar?" I asked confused. "You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something- something he calls the "Keyhole". Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Jasmine said. "Who helped you?" I asked. "We were hiding nearby but he left a while ago to take care of something... Oh I hope Aladdin is alright." Jasmine said.

"Aladdin? And where might I find this street rat? Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see." A voice called. We looked up to see who I guess was Jafar. "Jasmine, run!" Tenten called summoning her weapon. Jasmine ran. I summoned my keyblade. "Ah, the boy who holds the key and the demon girl." Jafar said as heartless appeared. He left and we fought the heartless.

"How the hell did he know about what I am?" Tenten growled. "Something isn't right here." I said standing back to back with her. We finished off the heartless and joined the others. "We released a flying carpet and it took off towards the desert." Angela said. "That might be where that Aladdin might be. Let's go!" Tenten said.

We ran to the desert and the flying carpet circled us. "I think it wants us to get on." Angela said. Donald, Goofy and I got on. "We'll ride on our hoverboards." Tenten said as she and Angela hit their boots together and boards formed out of the bottoms of their boots. They started hovering and we all took off. "Those are cool! Where did you get them?" I asked. "Our sister Anna designed them. It makes things a lot easier to travel sometimes because they run on sunlight." Tenten said. "That's so cool! So Anna is super smart?" I asked. "Yea, she's smart but acts like a moron. You'll understand when you meet her." she said as we arrived in a large area surrounded by rocks.

Tenten ran forward. "Anna!" she yelled out and was surrounded by heartless. We joined in on the fighting. After a bit, Tenten used her chain scythe to pull a blonde girl, a man, and a tiny monkey out the sandpit they were trapped in. "Gun powder! Shower!" the girl yelled summoning a ton of gun and shot the heartless. "Genie! Get rid of the rest of these guys!" the man called. A blue giant appeared in smoke. "Wish number 1 coming right up!" he called then snapped his fingers, making the rest of the heartless vanish.

"Well then." Tenten said. "Nee-chan!" The girl yelled tackling Tenten, burying Tentne's head in her chest. "Anna! If you hug her like that you'll kill her!" Angela yelled. "Huh?" Anna asked then looked down to see Tenten turning blue. "Oops." she said letting her go. Tenten took deep breaths. "I swear to you Anna, I'm gonna pop those things one day." she said gasping for air. "Aladdin, these are my sister, Tenten, and Angela. Nee-chan, Angela, this is Aladdin. He found me out cold in the desert." Anna said. "Nice to meet you." Tenten groaned getting up. "Anna, this is Sora." Angela said. "Hi there." Anna said then hugged Donald and Goofy.

Tenten explained to Aladdin how they found them. "I see. Thanks, you guys." Aladdin said. "What are you doing out here Aladdin?" I asked. "Same old stuff. Hunting down legendary treasure. Anna here was helping me as thanks for saving her life. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. That's where we found that magic carpet and this lamp." Aladdin said pulling out a lamp. "Legend has it, that whoever holds this lamp can summon the-" Aladdin began. "Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is Aladdin! Congratulations!" Genie said making confetti rain and shaking Aladdin's hand. "Any wish?" Donald asked. Genie held up his hand then wagged his finger. "Patience, my fine, feathered friend! Any 3 wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish- and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was- so he had 2 left. So master, what'll you have for wish number 2?" Genie asked, bouncing around everywhere.

Tenten was rubbing her head, looking annoyed. I patted her back and she smiled at me gently. "Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked. "Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A 100 servants and a 100 camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Genie said wrapping an arm around Aladdin. "No thanks." Aladdin chuckled. "Okay." Genie said.

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said. "So why a prince?" Angela asked. "Because he's in love with the princess there and really wants impress her~" Anna giggled playfully punching Aladdin, making him blush. "Princess?" Tenten asked then yelled, "Shit! We forgot! Aladdin! Jasmine is in trouble!" Aladdin froze. "What?! Then we need to get back! Now!" he said. We jumped onto carpet while the girls rode their hoverboards.

"Ah. fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie sighed happily. "I guess you don't get out much, huh?" I asked. "Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty-bitty living space. Its always 3 wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..." Genie said. "Sounds familiar." Tenten said looking down.

"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin asked. "You'd do that?" Genie asked excitedly. "Genie, its a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"Tenten, what did you mean by that?" Aladdin asked. Tenten looked down then sighed. "Well, believe it or not, I'm from a royal family too. So are my sisters. In our Kingdom, things are rather different and rather strict. The royal family has a council that helps with the laws and such. The girls are the ones that are born special. Well, my grandmother, after a bad experience in her past, hated those that were born different. So she created a law that stated that any and all different born princesses were to be killed after being born." she said. I froze. We all froze. "What kind of law is that?!" We all yelled. "That's how things are. Fast forward a few years, I was born different. So when the council my grandmother had tried to kill me, my mom fought back. Told them that if they ever tried that again, she'd make them feel pain. So instead once I was about 6, they would lock me in a dark room with no food or water for a least a week. My sisters would sneak me food and such through little tunnels they created. It wasn't until my mom found out after coming home early that they started trying to beat me. My mom put a stop to that real fast." she said.

I felt sick. How could someone be so cruel to a child? I jumped off of carpet and tackled hug, making her crash into the sand. "Whaa!" she yelled as we crashed. I hugged her tightly, crying. "Hey, hey. Spiky. It's ok." she said gently patting my head. If her mother hadn't saved her, she wouldn't even be here. _Thank you, Tenten's mom._ I thought, crying.

She gently rubbed my back. "Come on spiky. We need to get going." she said gently helping me up. I got back on carpet and we quickly made it back to Agrabah.

**Tenten's POV**

"What the fuck?" I asked seeing boxes blocking all the paths. "How are we going to get to Jasmine now?" Aladdin asked. "Anna. See if you can find another path from above." I ordered. "On it nee-chan!" Anna cheered then jumped up and disappeared. We waited a bit and she soon came back. "Good news. There's a few pathways up on the roofs." she said.

I nodded. "Alright. Everyone up." I said helping the non-demons up. We followed the paths all the way to the palace. We jumped down seeing Jasmine and Jafar. "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore." Jafar said. I growled. "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. "I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said, being blocked off by Jafar. "Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" I heard Aladdin whispered while rubbing the lamp. We all looked to see Genie carrying Jasmine. "One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie said.

"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar chuckled as Iago flew up to him with the lamp. "What the?!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Al." Genie said sadly, dropping Jasmine into a pot. "And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar commanded as the pots came to life, forming a centipede. "Anna!" I yelled. "On it!" Anna yelled getting up high and shot at the pots using her sniper. "Wait, you'll hurt Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. "She's not here anymore. Jafar used magic to take her." I said fighting the centipede. "Well won't your sister hit us?" Sora yelled attacking. "Don't underestimate Anna. Her eyes are sharper than a hawk's. She won't hit us." I said fighting.

It didn't take us long to finish it off. "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled looking for her. We could hear Jafar's laugh echoing through the city. "Gotta be in the Cave of Wonders." Anna said jumping down. I nodded. "Let's go." I said.

**3rd Person POV**

They quickly made it to the Cave of Wonders, but something was wrong. The Cave appeared but it was controlled by the darkness. "Go for the eyes!" Tenten yelled and they attacked the eyes, dodging any and all attacks. They had just finished it off when the darkness within it was sucked into the claw marks on Tenten's hand, making her yell out in pain. "Nee-chan!/Tenten!" the others yelled as she dropped to her knees, holding her hand.

The others had just ran to her when she blasted them back, glaring at them with glowing red eyes. "Nee-chan." Angela whimpered, making Tenten groan and shook her head. Angela and Anna ran back to her. "Nee-chan. Are you ok?" Angela asked worriedly. "I'm fine." Tenten groaned. "What the fucking unholy hell was that?!" Anna growled. Angela then proceeded to tell anna what Merlin told them. Anna nearly lost control of her powers from how anger she was, but Tenten patted her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." she said getting up. She was a little shaky at first, but Sora quickly steadied her. "Don't push yourself." he said. Tenten just smiled and patted his head. "I'm fine Spiky." she said. Sora nodded but was still worried about the girl how held his heart.

"Come on! We need to save Jasmine!" Tenten called. They all nodded and rushed in, determined to save the princess. Though, getting to her was easier said than done, being they had to traverse through the cave, trying to find a way to unblock the door to the lamp room. Once they found the pillar that was blocking the door, Tenten used her magic to blast it. They then quickly rushed to the lamp room to find Jafar speaking to Maleficent. "Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" Sora asked. Maleficent just vanished.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin ordered. "Not a chance. You see, she's a princess- one of 7 who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar said. "Open?" Angela asked. "The door?" Anna asked. "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie! My second wish. Crush them!" Jafar ordered. Aladdin gasped. "Genie, no!" he yelled. "Sorry Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie explained sadly. "Hold on! Techcanalliy you can't grant that wish. Jafar wants you to kill us and isn't that against Genie law?" Anna asked. (Because why the hell wasn't this brought up?)

"She's got a point, you know." Tenten said. Jafar just blasted them with magic, sending them flying into the wall. "Tenten! Anna! Angela!" Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin yelled. "Genie! Now!" Jafar ordered. Genie did as he was told.

**Tenten's POV**

Ok, I'm going to kill him. I thought getting back up. My sisters and I joined in the fight, quickly finished off the old man before running to Jasmine. "She's alive, just unconscious." I said. Aladdin sighed in relief. "Genie! My final wish!" Jafar yelled out, making us look back to see him still alive and holding the lamp. "I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" he yelled. Genie covered his eyes while granting the wish. Jafar laughed as he grew and floated down into a lava pit. "Geez, he doesn't know when to quit." I said standing at the edge of the pit. "Eh, we've faced more stubborn morons before. Shall we?" Anna chuckled. "Can I sit this one out?" Angela whimpered. "Sorry Angela, but we might need you down there. Let's go people." I called falling backward into the pit and landed on my feet.

The others landed beside me as Jafar came out the lava. We then saw Iago flying by with Jafar's lamp. "The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin yelled. "Spiky! Aladdin! Help me get the lamp! The rest of you, distract Jafar!" I called. "On it!" They yelled and we got to work. It wasn't easy trying to get the lamp from that bird, what with him flying all around and Jafar throwing fucking lava balls at us, but we finally got it. "Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" Sora yelled forcing Jafar back into the lamp. We quickly went back up to the lamp room, only to find Jasmine gone. Aladdin looked for Jasmine as Spiky locked the keyhole. Just as the keyhole vanished, the cave started rumbling. "We need to go! Now!" I yelled and we all forced Aladdin onto Carpet and rushed out.

We meet up back at Aladdin's house and explained to him that Jasmine wasn't in Agrabah anymore. "So, Jasmine is no longer in Agrabah. Sora, let's go find her." he said. "We're sorry Aladdin, but you can't come with us." I said. "Wh-Why not?" Aladdin asked. "There are certain laws we have to follow. The only reason we're allowed is because, our homes are gone." Angela said sadly. "We'll find Jasmine! I promise! I owe you my life, so let me do this to pay you back." Anna said.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have 1 wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." Genie said. "I...I wish... for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said. "Al!" Genie exclaimed. Magic surrounded him and freed him. "A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Anna find Jasmine." Aladdin said.

Genie turned around, crossing his arms. "Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others." he said, annoying the hell out of me. "But... A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, al?" he said. I slapped my forehead, done with this guy. "Genie..." Aladdin said. "Just leave it to me!" Genie said. Aladdin messed with his hair then chuckled, grinning.

**Meanwhile**

Hades sighed. "That smarmy vizier could've had 'em- if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." he said looking at Riku. "Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku said annoyed. "Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Maleficent said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? By the way, kid, have we got something special for you." Hades said looking at Riku. "Huh?" Riku asked.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish..." Maleficent said making an image of Kairi appear. "Kairi!" Riku yelled. "Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent said. Riku looked behind him to see Captain Hook. "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." he said. "Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" Riku demanded.

"Catch? What's the catch?" Maleficent asked facing him. "Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." she said gently stroking his cheek. Riku backed away from her. "I seriously doubt that." he said. "Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." she said before Riku left.

"Now then, onto my other plan." she said making an image of Tenten appear. "How do you plan on breaking her? If she's anything like her mother, she won't be easy to break." Hades said. "Do not worry about that. I already have the perfect solution." she said.

**Back to the others**

"Alright, we better get going. We still have 2 sisters to find." I said. "Take care of yourselves out there." Aladdin said. "We will. Later Aladdin!" Anna yelled racing off. I sighed following her. The others ran onto the ship but spiky stopped me by grabbing my hand from behind. "Spiky? What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head then hugged me, scaring me a bit. "Promise me, that you'll never do anything on your own. Always ask us for help." he whimpered. I smiled a bit then patted his head. "Everything will be fine spiky. Now come on." I said getting on the ship and starting it up before taking off once everyone was on and comfortable.


	8. Halloween Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not doing Monstro. I am not a fan of that whale.

**Tenten's POV**

"Ok. Now to find Suka and Sophie." I said looking at the map. "Where do you think they could be?" Anna asked drying her hair off. "According to the map, we have another 3 worlds to check, so they gotta be in one of those." I said. "What are they like?" Sora asked sitting next to me. "Suka is a vampire and has an even shorter temper than mine, so be careful. Sophie is pretty chill and is super sweet, but do not, for the love of everything, do not make her mad. Its a death sentence." I warned. Sora nodded, looking scared. I patted his head then put the auto on before going to the kitchen and got a popsicle as the others went to their rooms for a nap.

"I've been wondering this for a while, what's your world like?" Sora asked. "Well, I already told you the most of it, but ok. Our world is a world of what people call monsters, but we prefer to be called Supernaturals." I said sitting back down, sticking the popsicle in my mouth. I noticed Sora's cheeks turn red but thought nothing of it. "The world is 6 worlds in 1. There is a different version of it for each supernatural. And each realm is separated by the rainbow heart." I said licking the popsicle. "Rainbow heart?" Sora asked though he sounded uncomfortable. Weird. "Yea. About 1000 years ago, there was a war between all the supernatural because they believed that the others would get too powerful. After all, back then, full breeds were a normal thing." I said. "Full breeds?" he asked. "Yea. Back then, everyone was a full-blooded supernatural, making them powerful, but after the war, they were banned and breed down to be half-bloods for now on. But before that happen, 1 girl of each supernatural combined their powers, creating the rainbow heart and the barrier around each of our realms." I said finishing off my popsicle.

"So that's how your world became the world of realms?" he asked. "Correct. After that, the 6 girls became the 6 goddesses. 1 for each realm." I said tossing the stick into the trash. "That's amazing. But if that's true, how were you born human?" he asked. "I don't know myself. I just was and when I was 12 after my parents died, my powers came through and here I am now." I said shrugging. He frowned and gently took my hand, causing my heart to start racing for some odd reason. "Tenten, if you ever want to talk, you can come to me. You're my friend." he said gently gripping my hand.

I gently took my hand back. "T-thanks. Look, it's late. Go on ahead to bed and I'll keep watch." I said. "What? No way. You've been up for almost 3 days. You need a break and to sleep." he said. "I'll be fine. I've pulled all-nighters like this before." I said. "Tenten, you'll get your rest. Please." he begged. "No. I'm fine spiky. Go to bed." I said. He just laid the chair back. "Spiky." I said annoyed. "I'm not going to bed unless you do." he said laying down. "Just go to your room and get some sleep." I ordered.

He sat up. "Sit down." I raised an eyebrow but just shrugged and sat down. "Close your eyes." he ordered. "why?" I asked. "Please just do it." he said. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Now I'm gonna start counting. Keep your eyes closed." he said. "1...2...3..." everything went dark.

**Sora's POV**

I smirked seeing that the trick had worked and that Tenten was now out cold. That was payback for teasing me with that damn popsicle. I know she wasn't meaning to do that, but watching her eat that damn thing was a huge turn on. I gently picked her up and carried her to her room. She was as light as a feather, which was odd since she had so many muscles on her. I gently laid her in her bed, took off her boots and vest. I then gently removed her hat and put it on the nightstand. As I had set it down, a photo fell out and slowly fell to the ground. I picked it and looked at it. I smiled seeing it was Tenten and her family when she was younger. Tenten was in the middle of her 4 sisters and their parents were behind them with a birthday cake in front of them. They all looked so happy. This made me frown because I could tell this was before their parents were killed. I took a closer look at her parents and blinked seeing how much Tenten looked like her mom. They could almost be twins. I looked at her dad and was confused. He had white hair and golden eyes. What the heck?

I shrugged then put the photo back in her hat. I looked at tenten and smiled seeing she was still asleep. I gently cupped her face, running my thumb along her cheek. She looked so innocent in her sleep that it was almost hard to believe that she was the same girl who had such a rough childhood that she had to harden her heart so much. _I wish that I could take away all your problems and take care of you forever._ I thought stroking her cheek. I gently leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my demon." I said then quietly walked out.

"Well well well..." A voice called after I quietly closed the door, making me jump. I turned to see Anna, watching me with a smirk. "How long were you watching?" I asked freaked out. "The whole time. You're in love with my onee-chan." she said smirking. I could feel my whole face heating up. "Don't bother trying to deny it. It's as plain as day." she chuckled I groaned. "Don't worry, I won't tell her. But I will tell you this, you have done some much for my sister but because of what we've gone through, she has a lock on her heart. You seem to be unlocking her heart more and more with each passing day. Thank you." she said then went to her room.

I went to my room and laid on my bed. Tenten has a lock on her heart? I summoned my keyblade and looked at it before chuckling. As if it'd be that easy. I made my keyblade vanish. _Maybe Anna was right. Maybe I am unlocking her heart more and more. Well, then I'll continue to do so until she's finally happy._ I thought falling asleep.

A loud bang woke me up, making me fall out of bed. "Good morning all! We're arriving at the next world! Up and atta people!" Tenten called. I groaned pushing myself up. _She seems more alive than normal._ I thought walking out. "Morning spiky." she called pushing a gong into the closet. _That's an alarm clock alright._ "So what world are we going to now?" Angela asked. "According to the map, its called Halloween Town, which means we need to be scary looking." she said pulling out her outfit cards. She landed the ship and changed her and her sister's looks while Donald took care of me, Goofy, and himself.

My jaw dropped seeing Tenten. Her hat was now a witch's hat that was dark blue and covered in scratch marks. Her fox ears were poking out of the top. Her tank top and vest had become a black and blue corset that had one sleeve torn off and the other ripped up with claw marks across different parts. Her pants became knee-length pants that were dark blue, almost black with her tail poking out in the back. One leg was almost just ribbons and the rest of her legs were covered by black stockings that looked like the had blood dripping down them from the knees and black mid calk high boots. The only thing that remained was her fingerless gloves. Even her blue eyes had become slits like an animal's.

Damn, she's fucking hot. Angela turned into a vampire, weird? and Anna became a zombie. "Um, why is Angela a vampire?" I asked confused. "Because believe it or not, Angela loves vampires and is dating the prince of the vampire Realm." Anna said. "Anna!" Angela whined turning red. Tenten chuckled walking out.

**Tenten's POV**

We looked around to see that this world was as creepy as the map described. "Stay close and ready for anything." I said, making them nod. We walked into what I guessed is the main square to find heartless. We all summoned our weapons. "Don't bother! Those are nothing more than puppets!" A very familiar voice called from above. We looked to see short red-haired, vampire, little sister, otherwise known as Suka. "Suka!" Anna, Angela, and I yelled as she jumped down and landed in front of us. "About time you got here. Don't get me wrong, I like it here, but that damn doctor does not know how to keep his hands to himself." she growled pissed.

"Nice to see you're ok Suka. Suka, you remember Donald and Goofy." I said. "Long time no see." she said. "Whos the kid?" she asked. "Hey!" Spiky yelled. "That's Sora. We've been traveling together to find you and Uncle Mickey." I explained. "I'm guessing Sophie is the last one of us missing." Suka said. "Yep." Anna answered hugging Suka. "Get off me!" Suka growled. I sighed then looked as someone named Jack Skellington was announced and appeared. "So, what did you mean when you said these Heartless were puppets?" I asked. "The doctor here found some way to make them into puppets, but I don't think it's a good idea to try. From what I can tell, these monsters have no mind and like to attack without thinking." Suka said. "Got it all in one. Those are Heartless. I'll explain all that I know as you bring us to that Doctor." I said following her.

We soon walked into a crazy looking lab to find Jack and who I'm guessing is the Doctor. Jack is an extremely thin and equally tall being, his legs being over twice as long as his torso. He is a skeleton, and so his head lacks hair and sports empty eye sockets and nostrils. Strangely, his neck is solid, not showing vertebrae segmentation. His skull is similar, showing no distinction between his upper and lower jaws. His mouth is thin and wide, marked by a number of small "seams", similar to a Glasgow smile. Jack is missing several teeth in a number of different places. Unlike his head and neck, Jack's hands do show joints. Jack's attire is a macabre black suit with white pinstripes. The top has a single white button, and a white shirt is visible underneath. His black dress shoes are bizarrely small in comparison to the rest of his body. The coattails of Jack's coat reach to about knee-length, and he wears a large, black bow-tie shaped like a bat with several white veins in its wings and white eyes.

The Doctor is a frail-looking person, with thin, spindly limbs and very small hands and feet, but a disproportionately large head. He is confined to a black, electric wheelchair that seems to be rather old and difficult to operate. The chair is almost entirely metal and lacks any sort of cushioning, and it sports two levers, one on either armrest, that he uses to move it. He was dressed in a white lab coat that buttons up on the right side, pants of the same color, black shoes, and black gloves that are a good deal wider than his arms. His skin is an unhealthy white color and he has small, beady black eyes, covered by his goggles, as well as thin black eyebrows. His mouth is beak-like in structure and he seems to be missing a few teeth. His ears and nose are so small as to be almost nonexistent, and his nostrils point forward. The most prominent feature in his skull, which bears several obvious bolts and a clear horizontal seam going around the middle. We all jumped when he literally flipped his skull open via a hinge in the back, exposing his pink brain, which he scratched as he attempted to figure something out. At least, that what I think he was doing.

"Please tell me I didn't see that." Angela whimpered. "Sadly you did. Jack! These are my sisters I was telling you about." Suka called walking up. "Oh! Welcome! I'm the Pumpkin King: Jack Skellington." Jack said walking up. "I'm Tenten. This is Anna and Angela. Then there Sora, Donald, and Goofy." I said. "That's Dr. Finkelstein. We're trying to figure out how to control the heartless." he explained. "Yea, quick question, Do you think that's a good idea? These monsters are dangerous and will do anything to hurt you." I said. "Oh, I know. That's why we're gonna try to give them a heart, cause maybe that's all they need." Jack said as the doctor pulled out a heart with a lock.

This is nowhere near a good idea. But sadly, spiky thought otherwise. So we ended up getting roped into this. So we had to go find someone named Sally. "I know where she is. We were talking when I saw you guys arrive. By the way, blood bag me." Suka said leading up out. I pulled out a blood bag. "Here, B+." I said tossing it to her. She bit it and drained it within a minute. "So she doesn't drink from others?" Spiky asked. "No, she prefers the bags because she hates when the blood is still warm." I answered, making him pale. "That doesn't mean I won't make you my dinner if you do something I don't approve of." Suka warned making him turn white. "Be nice Suka." I warned patting Spiky's head.

We soon met Sally, a living rag doll, and, as a result, her body is covered in seams and stitches. She has pale blue skin and is a bit more realistically proportioned when compared to other Halloween Town residents like Jack, albeit Sally's neck is quite long and her hands and feet are rather small. There are stitches on each of Sally's wrists, a few on her arms and legs, several on her upper chest, one on her neck, one at the top of her head, and one on each corner of her mouth, the last of which makes her looks as if she is sporting a Glasgow smile. She wears red lipstick and nail-polish and has long eyelashes, and her feet are covered by black shoes, worn over baggy, black-and-white striped socks. Her long, brown hair reaches down to her hips and is parted in the middle. Sally's clothing consists of a worn, tattered dress made up of many different scraps of cloth sewn together. While it is predominantly pale pink and grey, Sally's dress has small areas of yellow and green near around her left and right shoulders, respectively, and each individual patch is covered in a unique black or grey pattern (save for a few patches that are a solid color).

This place truly is a place of nightmares and horrors. At least for those who weren't use to this kind of stuff. Makes me glad I came from a world like this already.

Sally gave us the Forget-me-nots and we headed back to the lab and watched as the doctor worked. I'm getting a really bad feeling about this. As soon as the heart was finished, 3 little kids ran in and took the heart. "After them! They work for Oogie Boogie." Suka yelled. "Explain as we go!" I called running out. Suka explains how the 3 trick or treaters worked for a bag of bugs known as Oogie Boogie. "He likes using fear against everyone and be careful, he plays dirty." she said. "You found all this out while you were here?" I asked. "I was bored and did my research." she said as we made it to a very odd manor. I could see the 3 kids enter a room. "Come on!" I yelled rushing in.

**Sora's POV**

Thanks to Tenten and her sisters, we soon made it to the playroom and took down the 3 tricksters. We got no answers from them, which nearly got them killed by Suka, who had to be held back by Tenten. "Down girl!" she yelled as she and her sisters dragged Suka out. "Let me kill them! Please let me kill them!" Suka growled. "No, down. Save the killing for the bag of bugs." Tenten argued. That seemed to calm her down. "From what I can hear, to get to him, we have to go down." Angela said timidly. "Then down we go." Tenten said. She and her sisters jumped over then ledge. "Show offs!" Donald yelled. I chuckled and followed them with the others.

We soon stood in front of a green door that looked haunted. "Ok, every one be super careful. As Suka said, he plays dirty." Tenten said. We all nodded and charged in. Oogie is covered from head to toe in a grey burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. He is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms, a stark contrast to Jack Skellington's gaunt, tall physique. Like Jack, the "eyes" in Oogie's head are featureless black holes, as is the inside of his mouth. The tip of his head extends outward and flops down. "Oogie! Give me back my heart." Jack called. "You want it? Come and get it." Oogie cackled as he swallowed the heart. He called the heartless but only got too, which made us snicker.

He got pissed and attacked us, by using a roulette table and dice."You call those blades?" Tenten and Suka called as they cut the blades to ribbons. Anna made little work if the flying heartless and Angela teamed up with Donald and zapped any walking heartless. "Tenten!" I yelled tackling Tenten to the ground when Oogie threw exploding dice at her. "Thanks, Spiky." she said then tossed me up to attack Oogie, which I did until he finally broke down and a ton of bugs fell out. Tenten grabbed the heart. "Looks like it was useless after all." Jack said. "It was a good try." Tenten said giving him the heart.

We all walked out and had just gotten across the bridge when everything started shaking. We looked to see the manor had changed. It looked as though Oogie shed his skin and put it on the manor. "Come on. Just like Jafar he doesn't know when to quit." Tenten growled and we jumped down. From what I could see, we needed to destroy those weird orbs. But before we could do anything, the manor froze and the orbs suddenly gathered above the manor into 1 giant orb, causing the manor to crumble and fall apart within seconds. "What the hell?" Tenten asked.

The darkness suddenly went into Tenten's hand, making her scream out in pain. "Tenten!/Onee-chan!" We yelled. Tenten dropped to her knees, gripping her hand as darkness surrounded her. Her sister ran to her and tried helping her. I watched in shock as Tenten's look completely changed, making her have white hair and glowing red eyes and the darkness blasted her sisters back. "Tenten!" I yelled running to her. She tried blasting me back too, but I quickly dodged it and hugged her. "I'm right here Tenten. Please. Please come back to me. Don't go into the darkness." I pleaded. The darkness slowly died down. "S-spiky?" she whimpered. "I'm scared." she cried as she changed back before passing out. I held her close.

"For her to admit she's scared... That's not normal." Suka said walking up. "Are you all ok?" I asked. "We're fine. We're used to that." Anna said. "Here, we'll watch over her. You seal the keyhole." Angela said trying to take Tenten, but I tightened my grip. "No, I can do both." I said. "Sora you can take her back after you seal the keyhole." Anna said. I sighed and nodded, gently giving Tenten to Angela.

I sealed the keyhole, using the moon to lock it before taking Tenten in my arms. We went back to the lab. "Guess now I'll have to come up with a new plan for Halloween." Jack said. "Come on Jack. You're the king of nightmares. The lord of the dark. The mater of screams. Planning something for Halloween will come to you just like the sun and moon come up. Just ask your friends for help. You don't have to do it all by yourself." Suka said. "You're right! Thank you Suka. I better go ask Sally for her ideas then." Jack said. "And we better go. We'll see you later." Suka said as we walked out.

I have yet to let go of Tenten, even as we turned back to normal once on the ship. Anna took over the flying as I carried Tenten to her room. I sat on the bed with her in my lap, refusing to let her go. For a second there, I thought we lost her to the darkness, and that scares me. "I promise to protect you, my demon." I gently whispered, kissing her head.

**3rd POV**

Unknown to Sora, Tenten's sisters and Donald and Goofy had been watching from the door. "He really does seem to care about her." Suka said. "He's not enough for her." Donald said. "That's not for you to decide Donald." Goofy argued. "Onee-chan has been a lot happier since she met him." Angela giggled. "He loves her, and she loves him. She just doesn't know it yet." Anna said. "You're the dumb one and yet what you said was fucking smart." Suka said. "When it comes to nee-chan's happiness, I can be. Tenten has given up so much just to make sure we had what we needed. I'm glad she met Sora. He can be the very key we need to unlock her heart." Anna said.

"Yea. I think he is." Angela said. "But I am gonna pull a dumb move and help them out, just a tiny but." Anna giggled going back to the cockpit. "And she's gonna die soon." Suka said drinking a blood bag. "I still don't approve." Donald said walking away. Goofy just sighed. Angela looked into Tenten's room to see Sora had fallen asleep, holding Tentne. She gently fixed them and tucked them in. "Take care of her Sora. We're counting on you." she whispered then walked out, gently closing the door and shutting off the light.


	9. Atlantica

Tenten’s POV

_ It feels as though someone had thrown me into a rockslide and then into a tornado of knives.  _ I thought, waking up the next morning. I looked around and could tell I was in my room on the ship. I tried sitting up, only to find myself pinned down. I looked to see Sora was holding me down, still asleep.  _ What is he doing in my bed? When did I even go to bed? Everything is such a huge blur. _ I thought, trying to sit up again, only for Spiky to tighten his grip. "No, don't leave me….." he cried in his sleep. I froze. Was he having a nightmare? He must be if he's gripping onto me so much and crying.

I gently turned to my side and slowly started stroking his hair. He smiled and nuzzled close. I smiled and started humming my family's lullaby. He nuzzled into my chest.  _ I'll hit him for that later _ I thought chuckling. That chuckle was a mistake move cause I ended up waking Spiky up. "Tenten?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, sorry for waking you." I said. He said nothing but hugged me super tight. "You're ok." He cried. I was confused. "Ok? What happened yesterday?" I asked. "You don't remember?" He asked. I shook my head. "The last thing I remember is defeating Oogie Boogie and walking across the bridge. After that nothing." I said. He frowned. "So what happened?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's not important." He said.  _ Ok, now I really want to know, I’ll ask my sisters later.  _ I thought. 

I tried getting up, but my body was still sore as hell. “Don’t move. You need to rest.” Spiky said, trying to make me lay back down. I didn’t even feel like fighting back. This was not normal. I just laid back down. “How is she?” I heard and looked up to see Angela. “Fucking weak as hell. I’m gonna need the power boasters.” I said, trying to sit up again. This time, Sora helped me sit up. Angela ran out yelling to the others about needing power boasters. It was code for strength medicine and a long hot soak in the tub using a special herb blend. 

“Power boasters?” Spiky asked. “It’s a code phrase for us. We don’t like seeming weak around others so we use code phrases.” I explained. Suka was in with a bottle of green liquid. I shuddered. Our medicine is the best, however, it smells worst than death, moldy cheese, and diapers combined. And the taste is just as bad. I opened the bottle and quickly covered my nose. Spiky quite literally flew back covering his nose. “What is that?!” he exclaimed. “Medicine.” Suka said covering her nose, making her sound funny.  _ Over the lips and through the gums, look out stomach and taste buds, this is gonna suck.  _ I thought then quickly downed it. I nearly threw up, but swallowed it down and shuddered. I could feel my strength coming back to me already. 

“Alright, come on. Onto the bath.” Suka said helping me up. “Spiky, I’m gonna be in there a while so why don’t you go do some training. The girls will help you. Suka, that does not give you the right to torture him.” I said. “Fine.” Suka grumbled. Spiky nodded and walked out. Anna and Angela helped me into the tub, after stripping down. The water stung like fuck which means there is something extremely wrong. Normally, the water would work in an instant.  _ Maybe it has something to do with the claw ma- now I remember what happened! The darkness from the manor went into my hand. I’m gonna have to be extra careful from now on.  _ I thought, letting the water completely cover me. 

Anna and Suka went to train while Angela stayed with me to keep me from drowning and help me wash up. I looked at the claw marks and my eyes widened. The marks were changing! They were starting to form some kind of shape. I made sure Angela didn’t see it to keep her from getting worried.

“It’s been a while since I’ve got to do this. I miss all the times when we could share a bath and I could wash your hair. Your hair has always glowed with fire when the sun. It matches your passion.” she said, lathering my hair. I smiled. I miss the old times too. When we could be carefree little kids, share baths and make new memories with each other. Losing our parents and our homemade things hard to enjoy the little things we used to enjoy.  _ That's it. When we get our world back, we're gonna go back and take our home back from that damn council.  _ I thought while Angela rinsed my hair out before she washed the fur on my tail. I normally keep my tail hidden in my pants so it wouldn’t get stepped on or pulled, but that means my tail gets super sweaty.

We both jumped hearing Spiky yell out in pain. I quickly jumped out, wrapped a towel around my body, and ran to the training room, to find Spiky tied up like a pretzel. "I said not to torture him." I sighed facepalming. "All we did was wrestle with him." Suka yawned. I sighed and helped Spiky out. "I'm done with my bath. Go use it." I told him. He nodded and limped to the bathroom, his face red. "I think you tortured him a lot more than what we did." Anna giggled. "What do you mean?" I asked. Suka facepalmed, Angela cried and Anna sighed shaking her head. "Oh, nee-chan…. You're so dense." Anna said. "What the hell does that mean?" I growled. "Nothing. Now go get dried off and dressed." Suka said. I nodded and shook off, splashing them then ran to my room. "Payback!" I yelled slamming the door.

I grabbed my outfit cards and looked through them before going with my normal boyish clothes again. I tucked my hair into my hat and sighed.  _ What did they mean? I'm not that dense….am I?  _ I thought. I sighed then walked out and went to the kitchen and made myself a strawberry smoothie to wake myself up. I had just started to down my smoothie when Spiky and came in, wearing only his shorts, making me choke on my smoothie.

"You ok?!" He yelled, rushing to me. I put my hand up, making him stop, as I leaned over the sink and coughed. "I'm good. Where's the rest of your clothes?" I asked. "My shirt got wet, so it's in the dryer." He explained.  _ Why the hell did seeing him like that affect me so much? No guy has ever affected me like this?  _ I thought, washing my face off. "We're arriving at the next world!" Donald called. I started walking towards the deck when Spiky grabbed my arm. "If you don't feel well at any time, please tell me and I'll bring you back to the ship. Ok?" He pleaded. I sighed. "Alright."

He nodded then left to get his clothes. I went to the deck and met up with the others. "Are we going underwater?" I asked, seeing the world. "There's nowhere for us to land. We'll drown." Spiky said, walking in and putting his shirt on at the same time. "Not with my magic. Get ready everyone." Donald said then began to use his magic.

Sora's POV

Thanks to Donald's magic, we appeared underwater, as different aquatic creatures. I was a merman, Donald was an octopus (snicker) and Goofy was a turtle. Tenten's sisters were mermaids and wait- where's Tenten? "Tenten?" I called. "In here." Tenten's voice called and we all looked at a huge clam. "What are you doing in there?" I asked, trying to swim closer. I got there, eventually. "Because I look ridiculous." She called. "Come on, I'm sure you look amazing. Please come out." I coaxed gently. I could hear her sighed and she opened the clam up. My heart stopped. It actually stopped. Tenten looked amazing. She had a blue tail, as blue as her eyes, her top was like a tank top but it was cut under her breasts and the straps were tied behind her neck. Her hat was gone and her hair was up in a ponytail that flowed with the water. She truly is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Stop staring." Tenten said flicking her tail. “Sorry.” I said blushing. “How do you control these things?!” Suka yelled trying to swim. Anna swam into a wall. Angela was using her arms to try and stay up. Donald was sinking. “Onee-chan!” A voice yelled. Tenten was tackled by a young girl with black hair. “Sophie!” Tenten and her sisters yelled. “I’m guessing she’s the final sister.” I chuckled. “Yea, this is Sophie. The fifth sister. With this, we’re all together now.” Tenten said. “Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder. These are my sisters. Girls, this is Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder.” Sophie said. We all introduced ourselves and Flounder and Sophie taught us how to swim.

“That’s better.” I said happily. “Sebastian!” Ariel suddenly yelled. We all looked to see Aquatic style heartless. “Angela, go with Ariel and them!” Tenten called summoning her weapon. Angela led the others away and we fought the heartless. Tenten and I pulled a couple of combo moves. “I’m starting to have a lot of fun fighting these things!” she called standing back to back with me. “I can’t help but agree with you.” I chuckled. I saw a heartless going towards her, so I wrapped my arm around her and used my Aero magic, protecting us both.  _ Her breasts are pressing against my chest! _ I yelled in my head.

Once all the Heartless were gone, Angela and the others came out of hiding. “If they’re here, that means we’ve got work to do.” Tenten said. We all nodded. “We need to go check on my father to make sure he is safe." Ariel said. "Lead the way." Tenten said. Ariel nodded and led the way through the waters. 

"This is so much more fun than just swimming through the waters at home." Anna giggled. "You guys swim a lot at home?" I asked. "We go to the mermaid kingdom and to be able to actually swim underwater we have to eat a special seaweed to breathe underwater." Tenten explained. "So mermaids exist in your world, what else does?" I asked curiously. "Pretty much anything you can think of. Fairies, griffons, and everything else." Sophie said. "I'm a werewolf by the way." She whispered. "Wicked." I chuckled.

We soon arrived at what Ariel said was Atlantica. We swam through the city. We had just reached the gates when Angela yelled, "There are heartless behind us!" We looked to see the Heartless. "Quick! Inside!" Ariel called. We followed her and when we arrived into the throne room, a blast rushed by us and destroyed the Heartless. “That was too close. As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace.” A merman on the throne said holding a trident. “Daddy!” Ariel called. “Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It’s dangerous out there! Strange creatures lurk outside.” he said, making us a tad bit uneasy. Sebastian cleared his throat. “Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His majesty, King Triton.” he said. 

“And who are they?” King Triton asked. “They helped us fight off those creatures.” Ariel chimed in. “They don’t look familiar. Except the girls. You must be Sophie’s sisters.” he said. “Tenten Hinamori your majesty. I’m the eldest sister.” Tenten said bowing. Angela, Anna, and Suka introduced themselves. “Well, I’m glad Sophie was able to find you. She has been quite worried about you 4.” he said “We’re glad to have found her as well. We finally all back together. And as for Sora, Donald and Goofy, they’re from an ocean very far away.” Tenten said. 

“Yup. We came to find the Keyhole.” Goofy said. “Goofy!” Tenten and her sisters, besides Sophie, yelled covering his mouth. “What’s that?” Ariel asked. “Nothing, nothing at all. Goofy just hit his head a little too hard earlier.” Tenten said. Donald and I nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should go. Now that we found our sister, we should head home.” Tenten said as they began to swim backwards. “Oh! I’ll come with you to see you off then.” Ariel said. “Ariel! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?” King Triton exclaimed.

Ariel looked mad as she swam off. We followed her, knowing she was going to disobey her father. “Is he always like that?” Tenten asked Sophie. “You have no idea. He’s highly protective of her. But she is a teenager. Doesn’t know how to listen.” Sophie giggled. Tenten chuckled. “So where are we going?” Angela asked. “Most likely, Ariel’s grotto. That’s where she goes to get away from her father a lot. It’s where she feels safe.” Sophie explained as we followed Ariel.

Soon we were swimming into a little cave that was hidden by a rock. Inside was a small cavern with treasures all over. “Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I’ve collected. I think it’s all from the outside world. Someday, I’m going to see what’s out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?” Ariel asked. “No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way.” I said without thinking. “Used to?” she asked. “I mean... I still do.” I quickly said. “Hey, why don’t we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?” she asked. 

I could see Tenten and the others, besides Sophie, freeze up. “Huh? But your father said--” I started. “Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just… He just doesn’t understand.” she said. “Not to be mean Ariel, but you should feel thankfully you at least have a dad. My sisters and I are on our own. We have no parents.” Tenten said then swam outside with her sisters. I frowned. “I-I didn’t know. Sophie didn’t tell me. She was so worried about finding her sisters that we barely talked.” Ariel said hugging herself. “It’s not your fault. They just miss their parents a lot. They’re not mad at you. I promise.” I said gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

**Tenten’s POV**

“Ok, so you mean to tell me that our home is gone and we have to help some runt to get it back?!” Suka growled pissed after I fully explained things to the girls. “Sad but true. He’s the key to getting our home back. I’ve been training him to fight and with us helping him, we can save not just our world, but every other world that was taken. Because let’s not forget that’s what mom taught us. To always help those in need.” I said. “Jeez, how do we get roped into these things?” Suka sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us before?” Angela asked. “One, so I wouldn’t have to repeat myself. 2, it would be a lot easier to explain it all to you.” I answered. “Either way, this is a good way for us to get stronger to take back our home.” I said. 

“Besides, I think nee-chan here has a crush on Sora~” Sophie giggled, making me freeze. “What the hell are you talking about?! I don’t have a crush.” I shouted in shock. “You do.” Sophie giggled. “It’s sadly obvious.” Suka said. “You’re head over heels for him.” Anna chuckled. “It’s so cute~ “Angela giggled.

_ They’ve lost their minds. There was no way I’m crushing on Spiky. I mean, yea, my heart speeds up when he’s nearby or my face starts to feel warm when he grabs my hand….. Oh, my demon….. Am I in love with spiky?!  _ I thought turning red. I glare at my sisters when I hear them snickering/giggling. “Oh fuck off all of you.” I groaned.

“Sorry, but it’s a nice change to see you falling for someone instead of you playing matchmaker for us. Don’t get me wrong, it’s thanks to you that we have our guys, but you need to start worrying about yourself sis.” Suka said. I sighed. They weren’t wrong. I always did put them first, but after losing mama and papa, how could I not? I can’t lose them too. They’re all I have. “We just want you to be happy nee-chan.” Sophie said hugging me. “I am happy sis. I’ve got you guys.” I said. They shook their heads. “We want you to find love and be able to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn’t your fault. It was our uncle and the council who killed them. You deserve to be happy and move on, just like the 4 of us.” Sophie said taking my hands. 

_ Find love? Move on? I can’t. If I had my powers that day, I would’ve been able to save mama and papa. But I was human and they were killed because of it….  _ I thought. I snapped out of my thought when someone, meaning Anna, started pulling on my cheeks. “You’re doing it again! Stop it!” she yelled pinching my cheeks. “Ok! Ok! I’ll stop!” I exclaimed slapping her hands away.

Spiky and the others joined us. “Sophie, ready to go explore the sunken ship we found the other day?” Ariel asked. “Sunken ship?” I asked. “Yea, when looking for you guys, Ariel and I came across a sunken ship but it was getting late and we didn’t want her father getting pissed at us.” Sophie explained.  _ That might be where the keyhole is. The sooner we find it, the better.  _ I thought. “Let’s go. Besides, when was the last time we explored something abandoned and creepy?” I chuckled. “It has been a while.” Suka chuckled. “I think the last time was when we were 16.” Anna giggled. “Lead the way you 2.” I said.

Sophie and Ariel led us to the current tunnel. “Last time we had to use the dolphin to get through, but with the heartless around, it’ll be impossible to grab onto him.” Sophie said. “Angela, think you can control your electricity enough to just get the heartless?” I asked. “Yea! All that practice back at home helped.” Angela said then zapped away all the heartless. “Good going sis.” Suka said. “Come here little one. Think you can help us through again?” Sophie asked the Dolphin when it swam up. The dolphin circled around and Sophie gave us the ok to grab on. We grabbed on and the dolphin took off into the current. We were about halfway through when my hand started burning, making me let go. “Shit!” I yelled as I began to fly back, but Sora grabbed onto my hand and pulled me close, pulling me into his chest. 

My heart started pounding and could feel my face heating up. Once we were in a safe area, the others let the dolphin go and I quickly pulled away from Spiky. “Thanks for the save Sora.” I said then swam ahead, ignoring my sisters. 

We swam towards the sunken ship and went inside. There wasn’t much here. A few broken barrels, a chair and a treasure chest right in front of the large window. I felt my skin start to crawl. I pulled Spiky back when he started to swim near the chest. “Let me.” I said then swam forward. I opened the chest and pulled out a crystal trident head. “Guess I was wrong.” I said turning towards the others. 

“Nee-chan!” Angela yelled as the window shattered when a huge shark crashed through. I was able to get out the way but my arm got cut by some glass. The shark was too big to come in but it tried biting us before swimming away. “Tenten! Are you alright?!” Spiky yelled rushing towards me. “I’m fine. It’s nothing more than a cut.” I said. “We should treat it though. Suka and that Shark will be attracted by the smell.” Sophie whispered. “You all go on ahead and distract that shark. I’ll treat Tenten’s cut here.” Spiky said. “I’m fine. It’s just a cut.” I said trying to swim out, but Spiky made me sit down. 

“Stay.” he said as Sophie gave him the first aid kit. The others swam out as he treated my arm. “You know it’ll heal fast.” I said as he cast Aero on the wound to create an air bubble around it so he could treat it. “I know, but we’re in saltwater right now and Ariel doesn’t know what you are. We have to keep that a secret.” he said gently cleaning the wound as best as he could. “Yea, you’re right. Shockingly.” I teased “Hey! I can be right sometimes.” he pouted, making me chuckle. We sat in silence as he continued. He was so gentle as he wrapped the wound with waterproof bandages. His fingers slowly drifted along my arm, making me want to shiver, but I held it back. 

“There. This should hold until-” he had begun until I kissed his cheek. “Thanks.” I mumbled then quickly swam out and joined the others fighting. Once we scared it off, we made our way back to Ariel’s grotto. Ariel placed the crystal trident in the little mold of it and it looked like it was about to start glowing. 

“Ariel! You’ve disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!” King Triton bellowed swimming in. He looked pissed. He froze before using his trident to destroy the crystal. “Daddy, no!” Ariel had yelled but it was too late. The crystal was shattered. “How could you?” Ariel cried swimming away. 

“Young man and ladies, you’re not from another ocean. You’re from another world. Aren’t you?” King Triton asked us. “Huh?!” Spiky exclaimed. “Then you must be the key bearer.” he continued. “How the hell did you know that?” I asked. “You may fool Ariel, but you can’t fool me. You don’t know your dorsal fin from your tail. As the key bearer, you must already know… One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds.” he said. “Of course I know that, but…” Spiky tried to explain. “You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin.” King Triton blamed. “Aw, Sora’s not like that.” Goofy said. “Yea! You have no right to blame him like that! He has done nothing to deserve this!” Anna yelled. “I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key.” King Triton said going to swim out until I blocked his path. 

“We weren’t trying to meddle in anything… I owed Ariel for finding my sister and helping her. That’s why we followed her. I wanted to show her my thanks. But you…. You make me fucking sick! Do you not realize how fucking lucky you are?! How you should be thankful that you have each other?! My sisters and I don’t have our parents! We’re all alone, without the parental guidance we could’ve used when we needed it! Do you not realize what you have done?! You have basically told your daughter that you don’t care for anything she loves! You destroyed the one thing she cares about! You pushed her away to the point she might just up and leave because her father wants to put her in a cage and never let her be herself! I’d give anything to be able to argue with my parents about stuff like this! To be able to ignore them when they make me mad or upset! And you…..you just hurt Ariel so bad, that anything we could’ve done…..is nothing compared to that. So I hope you’re fucking proud of yourself.” I said then swam out then swam back to the gummi ship, needing to get away.

**Sora’s POV**

None of us said anything until King Triton left. Even after he left, we said nothing.  _ Tenten and her sisters had to miss out on so many things they could’ve done with their parents….and here King Triton just shoved Ariel away… I can see why they’d be upset.  _ “Hey Sora, would you mind going check on nee-chan? I want to go make sure Ariel is ok.” Sophie said timidly. I nodded then went up to the gummi ship since I could bet that’s where she’d go to cool down. And I was right. I found her beating up a dummy in the training room. She had changed into her tank top and workout shorts. Even from the doorway, I could tell she was holding back the tears.

I slowly made my way to her and gently grabbed her arm, when she pulled back to throw another punch, and pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She froze a bit but slowly wrapping her arms around me, gripping onto the back of my shirt. “I didn’t mean to explode like that….I just….. He has no idea how lucky he is. I’ll never get the chance to argue with my papa about stupid things. I’ll never get to be annoyed with him when it came to my clothes or whether or not I had a crush on a guy. I’ll never be able to hug him or tell him I love him or that he was a dummy….or anything ever again.” she said, her tears coming down in waves. “I know. I know. You don’t have to apologize. You’re hurting and it’s ok. You can hurt all you want and I’ll be here to help you.” I cooed gently, stroking her hair. She then clung to me, pouring her heart out.

She was breaking my heart. See her like this was killing me. I need to do something to distract her.  _ Please don’t kill me for this. _ I thought before gently lifting her head. I kissed away her tears before pressing my lips against hers. The squeak of shock that came from her was so cute! I pulled her closer, kissing her more, keeping my hand on her cheek and wrapping my arm around her lower back.

I slowly pulled back, slightly panting. She was too. She looked at me in shock. “S-Spiky?” I whimpered. I couldn’t hold back. I dove in, kissing her again, harder, and slipping my tongue in, wrapping it around hers. She squeaked again and I growled, finding it adorable. 

**_Fair Warning! Things are about to get heated so if you don’t want to read this, Skip to the Safe Zone!_ **

I pulled away from her lips to dive down to her neck, kissing and biting it all over. She whimpered, my guess is trying to hold back.  _ Yea, that’s not gonna work. _ I thought searching for her soft spot. I smirked hearing her moan when I found it then proceeded to bite and suck on it. She moaned more and gripped onto my hair. “S-spiky…” she moaned. I want to hear more. I need to hear more. I slid my lips down her collar bone and smirked feeling her shiver. I pulled the straps of her tank down, uncovering her breasts.  _ She’s not wearing a bra?! Fuck me!  _ I thought until I saw her tank had a built-in bra. _ Oh well, still fucking hot!  _ I thought kissing her breasts. Tenten’s moans grew as I teased her breasts, biting and sucking on one while I gripped and messaged the other. Her breasts are as sweet as I thought they would be. 

Doing all this while standing was starting to get uncomfortable, so I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. I kicked the door closed and pinned her to the bed before continuing my attack on her breasts after yanking her tank off and stripping my shirt. Her hat was placed on the side table. Her moans continued as my free hand slowly pulled off her shorts and found something furry. I pulled back in shock to find a tail. “How are you so damn cute?!” I purred petting her tail. “N-not the tail!” she moaned, her face going red. I smirked and petted her tail more. “Oh? And why not the tail? Hmm? Does this turn you on?~” I purred into her fox ears. She moaned louder before trying to hold them back by covering her mouth. I smirked, enjoying how sweet and shy she looks before stripping my shorts.

I kissed her breasts once more before kissing down her stomach, getting to her underwear. I used my teeth to pull them off before kissing my way back up her legs. She whimpered and squirmed, making me hold her legs down as I kissed her heat. She moaned out and gripped onto my hair roughly. I groaned against her and continued to eat her out. I could feel her arch her back. “S-spiky….m-more!” she moaned. I smirked and pressed in more, sucking on her clit and swirling my tongue around in a mix match pattern. She started squirming around and moaning more, letting me know that she was super close to cumming. I pulled away, licking my lips and smirking when she whined. “Can’t let you cum just yet~” I purred kissing her. 

She moaned kissing me back roughly as I stripped my boxers, revealing my hard cock. Hearing her and seeing her like this was a huge turn on so I was painfully hard. “Ready?” I asked gently holding onto her hand. She turned red and looked away. “U-um….. I’ve never…..” she mumbled making me grin and hug her tightly. “I never have either, so this will be our first, together.” I said kissing her sweetly. She smiled and kissed back. “I’ll be gentle. Promise.” I whispered as I slowly slipped in. I hugged her close when I saw her discomfort and whispered sweet things into her ears. I soon hit her wall. “Ready?” I asked again. She nodded and buried her face into my neck. I kissed her head then slammed the rest of the way in, taking her innocence once and for all. She cried out in pain, clawing my back, as she shook. I bit my tongue, holding in the pain. I almost started crying. I took her virginity and she took mine.  _ This is the best day ever! _ I thought slowly moving in and out of her. 

“It’s ok. I’m right here and I’m going nice and slow.” I whispered kissing her head. She whimpered as I started picking up the pace until she started moaning more and more. “Spiky, more!” she moaned. I smiled and slammed into her faster. She yelled out, wrapping her legs around my waist. “You feel so fucking good.” I groaned slamming in harder and deeper than before. She suddenly yelled out, clawing my back roughly. I guess I hit the spot and smirked, slamming into it harder and faster. She cried out in pleasure and clawed my back more. “Spiky! I c-can’t…..” she moaned. “Say my name!” I growled, slamming in harder. "And I mean my real name. Not the nickname you use." I growled gripping her hair. "Spiky!" She moaned out throwing her head back. I growled and yanked her hair, pulling it free from the ponytail. "Say my name." I growled slamming in harder. I couldn't hold on much longer. "S-Sora!" Tenten yelled out, cumming. Her walls tightened around me and I lost it, cumming inside her. I pulled out of her and dropped onto the bed next to her. 

**_Safe Zone!_ **

The both of us were a panting sweaty mess. "I'm sorry Tenten. I shouldn't have-" I began until she kissed me. "Don't worry about it. It felt good." She said falling asleep next to me. I smiled and kissed her head. I slowly got out of bed and quietly got dressed before writing her a note, letting her know that I was gonna go join the others and wanted to let her sleep. I kissed her head again then jumped back into the water turning back into a merman.

**3rd person POV**

Sora soon made it back to the others, who had just learned that Ursula, the Sea Witch, had tricked Ariel to get the trident. "You sure took a long time to check on our sister~" Anna giggled, making Sora turn dark red. "Well, we can pretty much guess why thanks to his back." Suka said, smirking. Sora's face exploded in a deep blush. Tenten's sisters continued to tease him as they defeated the shark one last time and stormed Ursula's lair, thanks to Sebastion’s help. "Too bad nee-chan it's here. You must've worn her out." Anna giggled shooting the 2 eels once they stormed Ursula’s lair and began to fight her. "Please stop." Sora whined blasting the cauldron one last time.

Ursula fled and the teasing continued. "Come on guys! Can we please focus on getting rid of the Heartless?" Sora whined. "Do you want to be the pot or the kettle?" Suka asked swimming out. Sora groaned as the girls giggled and all followed Suka. They found Ursula in a huge open space. “You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!” Ursula bellowed using the trident to make herself huge.

“You sure about that?!” Tenten’s voice yelled as her chain scythe tied Ursula up. “Tenten!” Sora yelled in shock as Tenten gripped onto the chain. “Girls! Battle formation Mermaid whirlpool!” she called. “Ok!” her sisters yelled then began their attack. Ursula tried t get free, but Tenten wasn’t giving up that easily. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ariel joined in on the fight, not letting the girl’s plan fail. “Soon, Ursula went down in smoke and electricity as the trident floated to Ariel.

“Lets go bring this back.” Sophie said. They all nodded and swam back to the palace. “I thought you were asleep.” Sora said to Tenten. “I was, but did you honestly think I was gonna let you all have all the fun?” she chuckled ruffling his hair. He chuckled. “No I guess not.” he said. “I’m surprised you’re even able to move sis, since he was able to knock you out.” Suka called. “Don’t you dare! I never teased you about losing your v card! Don’t you dare tease me!” Tenten yelled, making her sisters giggled.

Back at the palace, Ariel gave her father back the trident. “Daddy, I’m so sorry.” she said sadly. “Please don’t be angry with her.” Sora pleaded. “It’s my fault. You followed Ursula because...I wouldn’t let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it.” King Triton said. “Oh yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?” Goofy asked. “Because it would reveal the Keyhole, wouldn’t it?” Tenten asked. “Yes. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at all cost. But, as Tenten has stated, I was keeping you in a cage and pushing you away from me by doing this.” King Triton said. “Daddy….” Ariel said. “Key bearer, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?” King Triton requested. “Of course. That’s what we had in mind from the start. “ Sora said. “Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?” Ariel asked. “You should know better than anyone. It’s in your grotto.” King Triton answered. “Really… Sora, let’s go.” Goofy said.

“Before you go, I’d like to apologize to you Tenten. Your sister had told me about your parents and yet, I was not as careful as I should have been. I hurt all of you in ways that no one should be hurt. Can you forgive me?” King Triton asked. “You were doing what you thought was best for Ariel’s safety. I shouldn’t have blown up the way I did. So I’ll forgive you if you can forgive me.” Tenten said turning away. “Of course.” he said as they swam away.

In Ariel’s Grotto, Ariel used the trident to reveal the Keyhole, which Sora quickly sealed away. “Tell me Sora. Your world, what’s it like?” Ariel asked. “Oh, about that… Sorry for lying to you.” Sora said. Ariel giggled. “It’s ok. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. So many places I wanna see. I know I’ll get there someday. I’ll find a way. I’m sure of it.” she said swimming up. Sebastion sighed. “Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it. “ he said, making all of them laugh.

“We better get going. Still have a lot to do. Thanks again for helping my sister Ariel." Tenten said. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. Please come and visit again soon." Ariel said hugging Sophie goodbye. They all swam back to the ship and jumped on turning back to normal. "We girls call first steps on the bath." Tenten's sisters yelled then zipped to the shower. Tenten chuckled and started the ship up. "Okay on to the next world." She said taking off at Sora watched her with a loving smile.  _ As long as I have her by my side I can take on anything.  _ He thought happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's short, might edit it later.


End file.
